The Animal Inside
by LR Earl
Summary: *NOW COMPLETE* Hermione feels a strong pull to her animalistic side after an accident at work. Draco offers a proposal her inner wolf cannot refuse to help relieve the tension. But how long can this liaison last, especially since he is getting married? Graphic and mature scenes abound, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Okay, so this is the repost of a one-shot I created a while ago. Due to policy, I couldn't include the lyrics I originally wanted (but tons of smut is okay apparently O_o), so inspiration struck me and I've decided to expand it to a full length novella. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Just borrowing JK Rowling's characters and world for a moment. I promise I'll return them in the condition borrowed, maybe a little dirtier than when I started….._

* * *

Chapter One

"Take off your clothes." Unhappy with her hesitation, he ordered, "_Now_, Granger."

_Thump. Thump. Thump_. Her heart thundered against her chest and her hands shook as she began to unfasten her blouse. She had been waiting for this for some time now and her heart sped up in anticipation.

It started about three months ago, if she remembered accurately. She had been studying the properties of magical blood, specifically blood from a werewolf in hopes for a cure to lycanthropy when the 'incident' occurred. She figured she was being a little careless, but she had been so engrossed in her work that she had underestimated the closeness of her arm to the vials standing on her work station.

She tried to blame the most irritating lab partner within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for her lack of concentration, but she knew it was of no excuse. Even for being such a git, Draco Malfoy had not been the one to spill werewolf blood on her hand. She had immediately _scourgified_ the spill and used an antiseptic potion to disinfect the area. Most had spilled on her magical gloves, but when she had returned home for the evening, she saw the small blood spatter on the sleeve of her blouse and anxiety had taken hold.

At first, she blamed her overreaching mind for the first few symptoms; it was only a matter of time before she was make-believing things and chalked it up to stress. She decided to take a vacation for a week to see if it would clear her mind. It did not. By time, she returned back to the office, she was moody, irritable and snapping without remorse at everyone. She could smell the most irritating smells and one more than any other sent her blood racing, oddly. The elegant mixture of Draco's cologne and natural scent sent her blood rushing south and had her reaching for the closest exit one day. She did some embarrassing things she would never tell anyone, ever in the loo after that. And poor Sandra, their assistant, had taken off in tears one day after Hermione snapped at the poor witch in frustration. The next day she had broken down and explained everything to Draco, her solitary lab partner, in hopes of a solution. She was up for promotion and her supervisor would surely mark her down for such carelessness.

He had pondered for a bit and confirmed her worse fears after a small bit of research. The properties of the werewolf blood were infusing with her own. She did confirm that she had a small hangnail the day of the 'incident' and promptly sat down in disbelief. She knew she was not going to go all furry, as the full moon as just past, but she still felt this annoying inch between her legs that she just could not alleviate for some reason and she squirmed in place while Draco poured over possible antidotes. He looked up at her in irritation, a sculpted blond brow drawn skyward.

"Are you about to faint on me, Granger?" he questioned her flushed state and slight hyperventilation. It took her one, maybe two seconds to answer, deeply engrossed in the curve of his mouth. She had to shake her head in order to concentrate. The corners of his mouth turned downward and she unconsciously ran a tongue along her bottom lip.

"What?" She managed, her stare fixed on his pink lips.

"Earth to Granger." He started and her eyes shot up to meet his and he paused assessing her sorry state. "What symptoms are you feeling now?"

She explained the increased heart rate, shallow breathing and anxiety. She left off the annoying tightness between her legs. His brows lowered after a moment in contemplation. "When's the last you shagged someone?"

"_Excuse me!"_

"You heard me," he replied nonchalantly, "Shagged. Fucked. Had inter-"

She shook her head vigorously. "Yes, yes. I know what it is." She could not believe she was having this conversation with him of all people. Draco Malfoy. Sex. Her body shivered in response to the thought and she dragged her bottom lip through her teeth, vivid images of him naked doing things to her body willingly. She suppressed a moan.

He studied her carefully. "See here, Granger. I believe I have proposition that can solve both our problems." He stated causally as if repeating potion ingredients. He leaned in close, that elegant smell invading her nostrils and her mouth dropped slightly open in hope to taste. _Wait, where had that come from? _He continued on in her silence. "I can take the edge off. You'll feel loads better. It's mutually beneficial to both of us."

Her body hummed in anticipation, but she struggled to stay in the rational part of her brain. The part where morality and decency ruled. He invaded her personal space but her body would not let her move. He sneaked in close to her ear and whispered lowly, "I've been wondering what you taste like for years now." And just like that the wolf roared to life inside her. She literally attacked him that day, right inside their office inside the Ministry and she could not have made a better decision. For two months now, whenever she felt the compelling urge to 'mate' as he called it, which incidentally coincided with the full moon and the middle of her cycle, she went to Draco willingly to ….relieve some tension.

Back in the present, she slipped her hands around the small buttons that made up her blouse, eyes trained on him across the room. They currently sat in Draco's flat, lights turned off as he sat across the room from her in a high wingback chair, with the air of king, a wine goblet held deftly between his fingers. She could only see him partly through the moonlight. By time she got to the third button, he stopped her.

"Slower." The part of his mouth she could see quirked upwards.

She huffed an annoying breath through her nose and paused her ministrations, before slowly undoing the last two buttons. She shrugged out of the silky garment and allowed it to drop to the ground. She shimmed out of her pencil skirt and stood before him clad only in a black underwear set. She willed the animal inside to wait, but she could feel the heat pooling between her legs.

She walked closer to him eager to be the wine goblet he turned in his hand. "Put down your goblet, Draco." It was her turn to order. She was growing impatient with his refusal to participate.

"Excuse me?" She did not have to see him to know that his brow was arched.

"You heard me. Or are you scared to join me?" Her voice took on a rough quality and she heard the sharp intake of breath across the room. She reached behind herself to unfasten her bra strap. She studied his expression as she dropped the lacy garment to the floor. His lips pursed as his fingers tightened around the goblet.

"Maybe I like to watch," he hinted suggestively.

She just smiled in response as she hooked a finger on each side of her knickers and pulled them slowly down her legs. She stood back up and with closed eyes, let her hand explore her chest. She expertly rolled one nipple in her small hand, while the other one travelled lower. She let out a shuddering breath as she just grazed herself.

"What are you thinking of?" he interrupted her ministrations and she opened heavy lids to pierce him with a meaningful glare.

"How much I want you to fuck me," she whispered and that's all it took. He quickly stood from his chair, the wine goblet dropped carelessly to the Persian rug below, forgotten. With a painful pull to her hair, he angled her head to his and claimed every inch of her waiting mouth. She could taste the rich wine on his tongue and reached up to pull at the shirt he still wore. No, this would not do. While his mouth sought dominance over hers, her hands travelled lower to pull the offending garment from his pants. She reached her hands up to explore underneath his shirt and both paused to clear the shirt from his head. Once it cleared, he returned with a renewed eagerness to devour her mouth. She let him and her legs shook in response.

"Fuck," he moaned once he released her mouth for air. "How long has it been?" His hot tongue travelled across her jaw to ear and down her neck and her eyes rolled closed. She half-smiled in pleasure.

"Too long."

"Mmm," he spoke from her neck. "I'll have to correct that immediately."

"About time, Draco," she got out before he pushed her against the wall roughly. He attacked her neck with a savagery all his own while his hand grabbed the same breast she was fondling herself a moment ago. He chuckled darkly and she responded by nipping his collarbone.

"You little minx," his voice called from her chest and she moaned in response. Her womb clenched in high anticipation and she had to throw her head back in frustration at his lack of advancement. Her hands marked their way down his back.

"Draco, _please_!" she breathed through clenched teeth.

"Patience, Granger." And he lowered his head to her sore nipples. Her mouth fell open in silence and she raked her hands through his soft, blonde hair. Currents of electricity shot through her veins and all she could think was _**more**__. _

It took her two attempts to actually push him off of her. She smiled darkly as he lost his footing and fell on his backside, surprised. She took the advantage to pin him with her knees and smiled like a cat with the canary at his predicament. "I gave you every opportunity to take what was yours, but you just had to play around." She tsked briskly as she drug his pants down to his ankles.

He pierced her with smug stare and she smirked in response. She thought about nothing more than wiping that smug smile off of his face and just knew how to go about it. She wrapped a warm hand around his erect member and watched in satisfaction as his head fell back in pleasure. She lifted herself so her entrance was just poised over him and slightly lowered onto him only to stand back up. He groaned in frustration. She had barely touched him and he was already slick with her juices. She resisted the urge to fully seat upon him as she teased him again. His groan vibrated through his chest and his hands clenched with indecision to grab her and she smirked. "_Patience, Malfoy."_ She mocked, unaware of the dangerous situation she was throwing herself into.

His eyes darkened to slate grey as he made his move. _Damn Seeker reflexes. _She found herself slammed onto her back and winded as he pressed all his weight onto her pliant body. Hard muscles met soft curves and she wiggled against him. He growled in response.

Swiftly grabbing a leg in each hand, he scooted forward to bury himself in her fully and she moaned loudly. _Finally._ He was not gentle. He did not take his time. And she could not want for more. The wolf inside her howled in delight as he pounded through her body, careless to the fact that her back was inching up roughly across the wood floor. Her blood was singing. _**Yes!**_

"Tell me Granger," he huffed in between thrusts, "Does anyone else fuck you like this?" He answered with a swift thrust.

Her mouth worked to respond, but no words escaped. Half gasps and breathy moans were all she was capable of producing. Damn him.

"Answer me!" A rough hand pulled her head up from his chest and he lavished her mouth with his tongue, pulsing and deep.

"No," she whimpered when he released her. "Gods, no."

She could die like this. He sent her soul heavenward as he anchored her body with his expert hands. One hand dropped between their flushed bodies to rub her clitoris and her world exploded. Waves pulsated from her womb outward and she had a moment's breath to catch him watching her through hooded eyes before her world tipped to black. Her heart hammered throughout her body in time to his still penetrating dick within her. Gods, she could take no more. But her lover always pushed her, so beautifully to the brink.

He flipped her limp body over and dragged her up to her knees, determined to give her more. His hands bruised her skin as he grabbed her ass to enter her from behind. She let out a deep groan at the deeper angle.

"Gods, you're so fucking tight. So tight." He breathed. She could not respond. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her body winding tightly again. "Come for me, Granger."

Her womb shuddered at his naughty command and she felt her legs give out from the intensive shakes coursing through her limbs. She shuddered that her body had so easily obeyed this man's commands. He held her legs for her and ground even _deeper _in search of his own release. She felt his breath all over her back from pure exhertion and could only make out every other word he forced out in between thrusts. In a few strokes she felt his body lock up and with a panting swear, he spilled his warm seed inside her. Her body slid to the floor, completely used and wonderfully sated.

He dragged a limp hand down her back to pull her up by her hair and she had no choice but to lift her body from the floor. Her body half turned to meet him and the kiss was lazy, filled every inch with lust and utter possessiveness. She sighed into his mouth.

"Better?" he quipped as he wrapped a strong arm about her waist, unsuccessfully suppressing a smile.

She couldn't help but smile in response. "Took you long enough." He replied with another kiss, sweet and tantalizing.

"Now that we got that out of the way, we can get down to work." He made his way to stand, bending to pick up his disregarded pants.

She paused, an eyebrow raised. "I think our research with the Department can wait until tomorrow morning." She stretched and arched her back. "Besides," she trailed off ogling his glorious backside as he walked back towards the bedroom. Red scratches criss-crossed down his back and half-moon crescents dotted his shoulders, the wolf inside her smiled and she felt a rush of possessiveness overtake her.

"What?" He called down the hallway.

"I don't think I'm quite finished," she whispered to herself. Yes, they would certainly need to call out from work tomorrow. _Maybe the next day too_, she thought to herself as she followed her lover to his bedroom, her smile growing ever wider.

"Well it'll have to wait," _How did he hear that? _He continued from the hallway. "My mother is bringing my fiancée over in the morning," He walked into the small kitchen to pour another glass of wine.

"_Wait, what? Fiancee_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco answered as if informing her sky was in fact blue. "Yes, my fiancée. Did you not read about my engagement in the _Prophet_?"

And Hermione's comprehension skills stumbled for the first time in her life. She could see his mouth moving, hear the words, but she could not comprehend. Well … she could; she just couldn't process the meaning behind them. But that was beside the point. She marched up to his chest in righteous anger and despite his height advantage threw a menacing jab into his chest. She hoped she left a bruise. "And when the hell were you going to tell me?! When she _bloody showed up tomorrow_? What were you-" she sputtered. "I cannot believe this!" She ran a disbelieving hand through her hair. "You knew," she seethed in accusation pushing up against him in anger. Her voice rose to a dangerous octave, "and yet you _allowed_ this to happen. You _are_ the most vile, inconsiderate, heartless-"

"Best fuck you've ever had in your life," he finished coldly and she shut her mouth in irritation. She crossed her arms against her chest, pointless to the fact that she was still nude from their earlier activities. She could feel his seed dripping between her legs and it did nothing to combat the assertion he just put forth. Damn him to hell.

"It's not my fault you've never question my relationship status before you pounced me in the Ministry," her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, "and if you must know, my mother set up an arrangement between herself and the Greengrasses; business and status still prove more worthy than love in the our society," he remarked with a shrug. "By all means, you're welcome to stay and introduce yourself. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement," he mused to himself but she had already turned away in anger.

She half-muttered obscenities to herself as she bent to pick up her discarded clothes around the room. His flat felt suddenly too constricted and she had to get out of there as soon as possible. "I do _not_ care to meet your _fiancée_ nor your mother," she remarked as she pulled her arms through her shirt and haphazardly threw the buttons into misplaced holes. She threw him a pointed glare at her next statement. "And I most certainly do _not_ care to make this," she gestured wildly between herself and Draco, who causally leaned against his kitchen countertop drinking his wine, "into some sort of _arrangement_. Gods, what was I thinking?" she muttered to herself as she pulled up her skirt, leaving it unzipped for the time being.

Draco smirked smugly. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Granger." He saluted her with one hand and she disApparated on the spot back into her living room. She promptly sat down on her sofa and stared into the darkness that still enveloped her small flat. Without looking, she picked up the pillow sitting next to her and screamed in frustration into the soft material long and hard. She rethought her original plan to call out of work tomorrow; she almost convinced herself to do so, but she was courageous if nothing else. She was mature; she could handle this. She repeated this mantra to herself and dragged herself into bed, Draco's smell still clinging tightly to her pores. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut in vain.

* * *

Perhaps she could not handle this. Hermione arrived to the Ministry early in hopes to bury herself in work, her body pouring over her notes meticulously. But it still did nothing to slow her thoughts. The traitorous feelings were not lessening and her only recourse was to find a cure or a potion to curb these unwanted side effects, before she did something she further regretted. However, no amount of books, parchment and ink could distract her from the moment _he_ waltzed into the room. She felt her very skin shift the moment he entered and she willed her head to stay down as he entered the lab escorted by two blonde females. From the corner of her eye, she knew one to be Narcissa Malfoy (the years had little ill effect on the regal woman) and she swallowed sharply at the petite blond clinging to Draco's arm. Her mouth turned down in sharp sneer before she could catch herself.

The trio turned and entered the office of the Department Head and Hermione had one chance to glance at the back of Astoria Greengrass' head before all three disappeared behind the heavy door. The hairs on her arm stood up on end and she had to literally push back the anger that started in her stomach and grew towards her throat. _How dare he? _She knew he was meeting with his mother and intended today, but she had no idea he planned to cart them around the Ministry! She sunk her head in her hands on desk and lamented her decision to come in after all. Twisting her mouth in thought, she figured she had two minutes to rush past the main office before they emerged back into the main lobby. Gathering her purse, she walked as fast as she could past her workstation and hoped her heels did not sound as loud as they did in her ears. She had almost made it to the exit when the door clicked open and she heard voices float from behind.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, sir." Astoria's delicate voice entered the main hallway and Hermione quickly rushed away from the direction of the voice. "Oh!" she called out, "I didn't know you worked with Hermione Granger from Hogwarts." Hermione's back froze and she prayed for … she didn't know what: the ground to open up, Harry to suddenly walk around the corner and call out for her, Astoria to spontaneously combust and therefore create a diversion where she could sneak away. All sounded superior to what she currently faced.

"Yes, _Granger_ is one of the few Hogwarts alums currently working for the Ministry." Draco's voice carried the subtle challenge for her to try and run away and she slowly turned back around and plastered the fakest smile she could muster to her face.

"Hello." She mentally smacked herself at the shakiness that entered her tone and berated herself to do better. She walked up to the waiting trio, confidence growing and pointedly smiled at the women; she did not bother to acknowledge Draco at all. "Mrs. Malfoy." The older woman inclined her head to Hermione. "Astoria." She nodded at the shorter witch, her arm intertwined with Draco's. It happened to be the same arm that boasted a huge carat on her ring finger and Hermione could not help but think that Astoria had displayed it purposefully. "It's nice to see you again," she finished. "Draco's told me so much about you," she lied easily.

"I knew it!" The bubbly witch proclaimed and looked up happily to Draco. "And you told me you didn't speak about me at work." Draco smiled tightly, but his gaze remained zeroed in on Hermione and she took a steadying breath. She refused to look his way.

"Well, it has certainly been wonderful to meet you. Astoria, allow me to extend my congratulations, but I must be going." It was time for her brilliant excuse. "I'm … having lunch with a friend," she finished lamely.

"But it's nine o'clock in the morning," Draco retorted.

She nodded sharply and continued without batting an eye. "Yes! And I have other appointments this morning to attend to before I meet them, so I must excuse myself," she nodded to the group, "Have a nice day!" She whirled, anxious for the exit. She could hear Astoria behind her prattling on about 'extending invitations', 'ceremony' and 'three months' and Hermione exhaled a deep breath, her shoulders sinking in deflation.

"Granger!" he called out again behind her. She stopped, but did not turn around to face him.

"I really have to go, Malfoy." Annoyance dripped from her words. She crossed her arms but waited as she heard him advance slowly behind her. When he caught up to her, he rounded to face her and thus blocked her exit. "Shouldn't you be showing your fiancée around the rest of the Ministry?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I told them I had to take care of something for work first and would meet them down in the lobby later." His eyes narrowed at the unopened buttons at the top of her blouse. She shifted her arms in response, but it did nothing to deter his gaze. In fact, it seemed to make it worse. He leaned in closer, the fan of his breath tickling her ear, "You know, I was most disappointed that you chose not to stay over last night."

She huffed, "And have your mother and fiancée find us in bed come morning? I'm sure that would've made me quite the popular one." She tried to step back from his close proximity, but he snaked an arm around her waist effectively trapping her. She tried to shove an arm against his chest, but it made no difference and he chuckled darkly in response. "We are at work! Someone could see us!" she whispered harshly, her head whipping over his shoulder and around. Okay, so far no one had gasped in utter shock. That was a start.

"Relax, Granger." He moved them backwards towards a wall she could not see and she could not help but to follow him. "Didn't sleep well last night? You're more jumpy than usual." He reached behind them to open a door to one of their supply cabinets and promptly shut the door behind her. It clicked shut with a soft 'clink' and for a few stolen moments, only the sound of their combined breaths could be heard.

Hermione's heart thundered in her ears. Draco had effectively sought her out, a first in their short-lived liaison. Granted it was for a quickie in a closet the size of two chairs, with his fiancée and mother a few halls down, but it did nothing to quell the swell of lust that had suddenly overtaken her. She took a step back from his embrace, and through a lust-induced fog sought revenge. She shrugged out of his second attempt to grab at her again and whispered, "This **won't** be easy."

She could hear a rustle of fabric and assumed he was nodding his head in agreement. "Nothing with you witch ever is." His lips descended upon hers and she stumbled back at the surprise of contact. He missed her mouth by centimeters and she gasped in surprise. It was apparently the wrong thing to do as he took advantage and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. He moaned in satisfaction and Hermione felt a sick sense of pleasure that she had this man unraveling at a mere kiss. The wolf within her growled in anticipation, but she needed submission. She needed gratification that he was hers, if only in this way alone.

"Down on your knees," she whispered roughly against his neck, once there was a break for air. She placed strong, yet delicate hands on his shoulders and pushed him southward.

He chuckled darkly. "Anyway I can be of service." And her stomach clenched in response as he dropped without qualm to his knees. Visions of her dominating him in every way entered her mind then and she could feel the slickness gathering between her legs.

"Shut up, Draco. Don't think I have forgiven you," she started and her breath hitched as he pulled her knickers down her legs. She looked down where she presumed his eyes would be if she could see them. "Because I haven't."

A long finger swiped at her center and she threw her head back in a deep hiss. "Even now?" he whispered and placed a kiss to her thigh. She could feel the prickly pinch of the stubble around his chin tickle her inner thigh.

She shook her head and had to remind herself that he could not see her. "Oh, _please_. As if that would be all it took to earn my forgiveness," sarcasm edged from between her lips. He threw a leg over his shoulder and she had to right her body from jumping off the wall as his tongue took a languid swipe at her womanhood. His tongue moved in expert circles around her as two long fingers entered and curled around her walls. Her breath caught around a moan and her eyes screwed shut. "Still haven't forgiven you," she managed in between the slow licks and nips and she had to stuff her hand in her mouth to quiet her cries. He continued his sweet assault until she could take no more and outright pleaded for the very thing she did not want.

Because to go down this path one more time would deepen the wound. He roughly shoved himself against her and she could not deny her body this sweet pleasure just once more. He kissed with her renewed force and she delighted at the taste of herself on his hot tongue. She suddenly wanted her scent all over him; to mark him clear as day for the whole world to see. She eagerly wrapped her legs about his waist and yanked on any fabric her hands could find. He groaned in reply.

As he entered her sharply, a combined moan echoed from both their throats and she felt painfully filled up by him. He rocked against her once, then twice before he found a rhythm of his own. She wished they could remained locked away in this supply closet; away from engagements, work, societal pressures and friends. Inside this tiny closet that hid her greatest pleasure. Her hands pulled and tugged on his hair and it seemed to spur him further. Short grunts accompanied each thrust and Hermione felt her body climbing higher, or sinking further. She was irrevocably tied to this horrible thing they had started and would undeniably lead to nothing good, but she did not care. As long as his hips remained interlocked with hers, she would not.

Sweat mingled between them and the air grew stuffy and hot. "Fuck _me_," she cursed inwardly at her own situation. From his frenzied response and soft chuckle, she mused he gathered another meaning from her words entirely; not that she cared in the slightest. He brought them simultaneously to the precipice and with a deft angling of his hips sent them both spiraling without abandon into something deeper neither could understand. She clung breathlessly to his shoulders. When the world righted itself again, she struggled to take in air inside the hot, dank closet.

He leaned his forehead against her collarbone in exhaustion and she had the strongest urge to caress the back of his head. She did so. He froze under the contact and she winced, fearful she had crossed some imaginary line. He pulled out of her slowly and lowered her carefully back to the ground; she took the moment to slide her skirt back up around her legs and bent to grab the soiled knickers, lest any evidence remain behind.

They stepped away from each other and he whispered quietly, "I'll leave a few minutes after you do." And she nodded, not trusting her voice.

After she had assured she was somewhat presentable, she opened the closet door to harsh light and stepped forward. Instantaneously, she regretted looking back over her shoulder at him. He stood among their mess in the supply closet, heat searing from his eyes into hers. He mouthed the word, "Later," to her and she sharply turned her head forward, convinced the entire Ministry could see the sex-filled flush staining her cheeks. Okay, maybe she could forgive him, she thought to herself. She tried not to think of the ramifications from that statement alone. She was unsuccessful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a conundrum. He was effectively trapped. Physically, he was trapped between his mother and his fiancée at brunch as they discussed matters of the upmost importance: his wedding to Astoria Greengrass. As his soon-to-be wife prattled on about appetizers and seating arrangements, he sat staring out the window oblivious to a single word she was uttering.

Granger had been steadily avoiding him at work all week and surprisingly he found himself annoyed by it. He normally would not have given two shits if the world's most annoying, know-it-all witch never spoke to him again, but after they had started this…thing between them, he found himself oddly wanting to see more of this animalistic side that captured her whenever he was near.

He found it invigorating that he could make Hermione Granger, former champion of the locked knickers, lose her cool and flush so easily with a simple glance. It was addictive and did wonders for his ego. Which was more than what he could say for the dressed-up simpleton now spreading small swatches of cloth against the table."Whatever color you chose, will suffice," he remarked dryly, hoping that it would be enough to keep her attention off of him and on their wedding. He learned as long as he threw in a few sentences here and there, that his mother would engage Astoria on all things wedding-related.

Which brought him back to his current predicament - feeling trapped. The wedding of the century, as it was already being shipped in the _Prophet,_ was closing in on him in less than two months and rather than thinking about 'the happiest day of his life' all he could think about was how to get Granger to shag him one more time.

His lips turned down in a slight sneer as he thought back on the past week at work. He was guessing that she had moved past the heat of her cycle as she had actively tried to ignore him again. It proved a great feat, as they worked in close quarters, but she had managed to suffice on just one-word responses in the past week. It ticked him off to no end. Where was that feisty Granger? Where was the woman who tore her nails down his back so hard, he had to use a potion for three days to heal the scars? Where was the woman who essentially used him and got off on it? It drove him wild just to think about it and he had to cross his legs underneath the table to stiffen the erection that was growing within his pants at the thought.

He had not had his fill of _that_ Granger yet and even though they had a temporary arrangement to distract each other during heat, it did not mean that they could not blow off steam in between her fertile days. He wondered briefly what Granger would say to that idea and resolved to ask her the next time he say her. He was in the middle of contemplating Apparating to her flat just to see her reaction when his mother shook his arm and brought him back to the present.

"Draco? Where on earth have you been?" she admonished him, her face disappointed. "Astoria has been going on for almost an hour and you've scarcely participated. Are you feeling unwell?" She reached a hand forward to feel his forehead, which he promptly swatted away. Thank Merlin, Astoria had left the table for the ladies' restroom.

"I assure you, I'm feeling quite alright." He did not have to feign boredom. "I'm just bored to tears with this asinine dribble. Do you really need me here?"

"Astoria does. It will do you good to try and form some sort of relationship before the ceremony."

Draco rolled his eyes. The only thing Astoria would be good for after the ceremony was a required tumble in the hay to produce an heir. Other than that, all he could foresee was a life of utter boredom with his ears completely useless by time he was thirty. He was positive she would chew them off quite thoroughly. "As long as she's good in bed, I don't really see the point."

Narcissa scoffed. "Draco! Language," she admonished, "Why don't you stop deflecting and tell me what you're really thinking about?" she continued on past his affronted look. "Oh, don't give me that look. Your father would get the same way. What is troubling you, my son?"

Draco cleared his throat, not aware that his current musings had been plastered on his face, at least to the point where his mother could read them. "Nothing," he answered quickly. "At least nothing to do with our discussion here."

"Is it something to do with work?" Draco paled considerably at the thought of a naked Granger riding his dick on their workstation at work. He could barely hear his mother continue, "Sometimes your father would get so terribly overwhelmed by the company, that it would stifle the relationship between us for days. Darling, you're getting married! Whatever is the problem at work, you need to handle it or at least put it on hold until after the honeymoon."

And Draco could not feel more scared. He quickly excused himself from the table and with instructions to his mother to tell Astoria he would owl her later, he quickly left the restaurant and Apparated back to his flat.

After several hours of pacing throughout his flat in deep thought, he realized the problem and now he had a solution. Granger only wanted him during her most receptive time. She was in effect using him; not that he complained about the mutual satisfaction, but the fact still remained that she was using him, for a couple of days out of the month.

Now he was left with the residual side effect of thinking about _her_, wanting _her_ outside of their allotted time. That was not part of their arrangement and that simply would not do. Malfoys did not want, did not pine for _anything_. All he had to do was get her to want him outside of her peak time. If he could get her to sleep with him just once of her own volition, then he would feel vindicated. He could end this backwards liaison and she could go on to find someone else to scratch her freaky itch every month.

Now he just had to come up with a plan to get her to notice him. It wouldn't be too hard, she already did, she just pushed herself away because she did not want to give in. He had to just give her some incentive.

* * *

He knew Granger was a jealous witch, but if he overplayed that hand too much, he would blow it. At the beginning of the new work week, he made sure to leave the Ministry standard work robes at home in favor of a more stylish attire. He made sure before he left for the Ministry he was dressed impeccably. He wore an imported via Italy by way of his best mate Blaise, a crisp gray suit, starch white shirt and of course his imported cologne from France to entice the senses. He knew all about her heightened sense of smell and spent the first day working in silence in the seat next to her. Every so often he would watch her shift in her seat, one time closer to him, the next just to pull away. He almost sniggered in response as she ran her hand through her hand and let out a frustrated sigh. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, the suit pulling tight over his body and the back of his hand caressed her soft hair in a barely there touch. He had a moment to remember the feel of it as he pulled it rather hard during one of their hot and heavy sessions and he bit back the urge to do it again right there. He wondered if she would mind. He sat back on down on his chair with a thud and a sharp reminder to focus.

On the second day of the work week, she came into the office in high-waist black pencil shirt, elegantly matched with a fire-red blouse that brought out the amber in her eyes. Every man, including himself, could not keep their eyes off her slim figure as she sauntered around the Department in classy black heels. He silently fumed as she smiled and touched colleagues' arms and he overheard at least two asking her outright on a date. He visually undressed her and sought her eyes all day to let her know how angry he was with her, but failed. By time the third wizard asked her to dinner after lunch, he had half a mind to wrap an arm around her and take her on the nearest table to prove to everyone she was his and no one else's.

And it was at that thought he paused. _What the hell?!_ He looked down at his hands and ran the last line of thought through his head one more time. Just because he had taken her in so many delicious ways, did not mean that she was _his_ in the sense of the term. It was an arrangement; pleasurable, purposeful, and limited, they had agreed, or would have agreed if they didn't jump face first into the deep end. But he could not stop the surge of jealousy that licked at his bones.

By the middle of the work week, he was confused outright. His plan was not working as fast as he thought it might, either that or she was a fine actress. Either way, he was confused that he even cared. He suddenly felt drawn to her whenever she entered a room. To the way she picked carefully over the pages of an ancient tome or how she could be so meticulous and careful with an inkwell and pen, yet so rough and callous when they were in the bedroom, or closet or on the floor of his flat. He was sitting in the middle of his workstation alone at lunch when he had an alarming thought. Had she infected with whatever mild form on lycanthropy she had contracted herself? He knew some of the inherit properties that were transferred in the blood spill she had three months ago, but what about those scratches she had given him. She had marked up his back something spectacular– could she had poisoned him then? He sat back in half-disgust and half-fear. Was all this fascination with Granger stemming from that? He spent the rest of the day staring at empty words on a page, half-seeing things that weren't there, recurrent images of taking Granger across the desk flashing distractedly through his mind.

By the fourth day of the work week, he decided to leave her alone completely, which was hard to do seeing as they worked in the same bloody office. His surly attitude made sure no one outside of their supervisor spoke to him, yet he could not stop her from entering his line of sight. She wore a classic, A-line gray dress, her hair done up in an elegant twist and she walked around as if she owned the world. He watched her bum sway back and forth as she marched up to their in-house library and reached in pointy cream heels to pull books down from the selves. He snarled in disgust at her. She had marred him for life. Here he was, the youngest, richest, still-single (for some time) wizard captivated by this witch. She had haunted his dreams last night and sleep had not found him since. His dreams were vivid reenactments of their liaisons, but within them she was smiling happily as he pounded away into her and he had awoken on the cusp of words he would never utter aloud falling from his own lips. He yanked on his hair in frustration and decided to call it a day, giving his boss some lame excuse about meeting his fiancé for wedding-related plans.

On the last day of the work week, he called out of work citing more planning time needed, but in reality he needed time to think. Having given up on his plan to seduce Granger, he figured he ought to do what was right by his fiancé and planned to spend his Friday with her, in hopes of…..learning not to throttle her! She was the embodiment of a baby mandrake personified! He had spent half the morning with her walking through Diagon Alley and within an hour, he wanted to ditch her and take off for his flat. After lunch, he had done just that in hopes of sparing his ears and went home to sulk.

That damn witch had infected his blood. He was hopelessly assaulted with thoughts and _feelings_ that were not his own and he wanted payback immediately, but he couldn't bloody do anything about. He spent the remainder of his afternoon pushing around his furniture in frustration and knocking back glasses of elf-wine. By the evening wore down, he found himself in the shower, flushed from too-much wine and heady thoughts. He grabbed himself, already in a heightened state of arousal, and with a half-hearted moan imagined Granger's delicate hands working him over. She had moments of weakness where she would caress him softly and he imagined the same gentle stroke she would use on his now erect member. Her mouth, however would be completely opposite. He thought of all the dirty things she had pleaded for him to do her, how she had begged for him to fuck her and his pace increased ten-fold.

He imagined her warm mouth, eager and inviting taking all of his cock down her throat as he held tightly to that soft hair, he almost touched a few days ago. He came in a choked gasp and had to lean against the shower wall, his breath short and labored. The shower had long ran cold, but his very blood warmed at the very thought of sending his seed down Granger's throat. This would not do! This would not do at all. As he slid down the shower wall, his last thought of this most unproductive workweek was a solid, _Damn her to hell_!

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews and love. I'm glad you all are enjoying this. Background music for this chapter: Alicia Keys & Maxwell "Fire We Make"_

Chapter Four

* * *

"Ginny, I'm _fucked_!" Hermione fell back onto the sofa cushions of the only female she felt she could unload on. After Draco chose not to show for work for the third day in a row, she had horrible thoughts of him and Astoria getting physically intimate. She was convinced he was screwing his fiancé just to piss her off: she refused to believe how fucked up that last statement actually sounded.

Hermione, in her desperation, had sought out Ginny Weasley and the two witches currently sat in the living room of Ginny's small flat she shared with Harry Potter. "I've started this completely backwards affair with an _engaged _wizard," she lifted her head from her hands, "and not just _any_ wizard, but Draco-_fucking_-Malfoy." She looked desperately at Ginny for guidance. "What am I going to do?"

Ginny sat opposite of her sipping her tea, her legs pulled up underneath. "You're not giving yourself enough credit. It's hard to turn down good sex."

"Ginny!" Hermione almost whined. "The sex is completely irrelevant." Only it really wasn't. "I've broken about fifty rules at work, not to mention one big, fucking cardinal rule!" And she laid down on the sofa in despair.

"How so? It's not like he's actually married yet. And it's like you said, his mother arranged it. I doubt he loves Astoria, so … it can't be that bad." Ginny reached.

"But it is!" So bad, it was _good_. She slapped a hand over her face in frustration. "I'm coming up on the middle of my cycle again. And I don't know what to do. It's like my body seeks him out on its own accord. There's this…magnetic attraction….that neither one us seems to be able to control and once we get together, it's…" she trailed off.

"Boom?" Ginny suggested.

"YES!" Hermione spoke from the couch. "The biggest fucking boom you've ever heard in your life."

"I wish I could get a front-row seat to that," she said to her tea cup.

"Eww!"

"I'm just saying! The way you described it, it seems like you're _both_ in heat: Animalistic. Raw…Wow, that sounds hot!" she remarked to herself.

"This is so not helping," Hermione muttered.

"Okay, so you said this only happens near the middle of your cycle, right?" Hermione nodded, her eyes closed. "So avoid him during that part of the week. It's only a few days. Once you've gotten through one time around without him. The other times shouldn't be as hard. And you've said he's helping with a cure. That should give you both enough time and space to find one."

Hermione opened her eyes. Could she really stay away from Draco for the better part of a week? She rolled her shoulders to ease the wolf that almost snarled at the thought. It was just a few days, she said to herself. A few days away from work, away from him…deliciously filling her body over and over.

She sat up sharply to end that line of thought and she forced her logical brain to work over the wolf desperate to mate. "Well, sex is all about hormones and endorphins being released, right? Maybe I could find some other activity that also releases endorphins: exercise or yoga, perhaps?" Or a naked Draco slamming mercilessly into her from behind would help immensely on that front as well and she groaned. "I don't know." She was starting to get a headache.

Ginny came up from her sofa and sat down next to Hermione and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "If there is anything I know it's that you're a confident and stubborn woman. Anything you put your mind to, you can do."

Hermione smiled in appreciation. "Thanks. I better get going. I see a lot of late night jogs in my future." As she gathered her things to leave, she turned back to Ginny. "I think this goes without saying but-"

The red-haired witch zipped a lock over her lips. "No one will hear a word about this from me. Unless you want me to."

"Right. That'll be the day." Hermione left for her apartment, feeling somewhat better, and determined to stick to her plan.

* * *

The next day at work proved more difficult than anticipated as she found herself being tested before she was ready. Draco had actually chosen to show up that day. Maybe he could feel the pull the mate just as she could, but she shook her head clear of such thoughts and bade her mind to focus on the current ingredients in front of her. Ever aware of his presence moving around her, she shifted in her seat and pretended not to notice. The wolf within, however would not be ignored.

She found herself getting aroused and she had to close her eyes and breathe deeply through the static moving through her veins. _I am not an animal_. _I have control._ She repeated her mantra to herself.

"Granger, I need a word with you."

She swore to herself as her wolf jumped to attention at his voice behind her. The man slithered around like no one else she knew, but she remained facing forward in her seat. "Now is not the time." Her voice slightly wobbled and she willed her hand to turn the page in front of her.

Draco pulled out a chair next to her and took a seat right at her workstation. "Actually, now is the perfect time." He looked her in the eye. "You've been avoiding me."

"Have I? You've been the one missing work. I could say the same about you."

He sat forward and opened one of the books in her pile, and pretended to flip through the pages. "Getting close to your peak time, are we?" She swallowed nervously. How did he know? Was she that transparent?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She prayed for confidence.

"Please," his voice lowered. "I can smell your arousal from here." And she looked around the room sharply to see if any of their coworkers had heard him. They had not. She was just about to admonish him for speaking like this at work, when she jumped. A cold hand sat on her knee. She bit her bottom lip and exhaled through her nose. "Tell me Granger. Have you been thinking about me?"

"Only how much I loathe you." And how much she wanted him to stuff his dick inside her. He smirked and did not buy one knut of it.

He pretended to reach across her desk to grab her inkwell and his hand drew further up her dress and she bit back a groan. Her poor lip was going to be bruised. "Your pussy is soaking my hand, Granger." And he met her stare head on. She could feel his fingers graze down the length of knickers and she could not help the light gasp that escaped her throat. One finger darted around the band and he causally looked around for onlookers as he leaned toward her ear, already flushed red. She closed her eyes and repeated her mantra to herself. "You've been thinking about fucking me at the very workstation haven't you?" he whispered.

She willed her voice not speak, but her head nodded anyway and his finger entered her. "Ungh.." she whimpered.

He reached across her desk again for her quill and another finger joined the first. "Fuck," she muttered so softly. Her walls clamped around his two fingers and she willingly spread her legs to allow him deeper access and he greedily took it.

He moved his chair closer to her as if he was reading something over her shoulder, but he spoke for her ear alone. "You know, I have too." As he increased his speed, he managed to keep his arm still underneath their desk. "I had you bent over these very books in that little black and red number you wore last week. I had you coming in minutes in my dreams." His fingers curled upwards, and stroked her drenched walls.

She grabbed the edge of the desk and willed her other hand to reach for the other book. Her blood alternated between chilling and heating to the dizzying point of delirium, but then he stopped. It took a moment to notice, but she did and she froze in her chair in embarrassment, her breath replenishing in short huffs. Draco's hand was half up her soaking pussy and he sat there nonchalantly reading a book. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye until he brought his grey eyes up to her ambers hues.

"Tell me what you want, Granger. And don't fucking lie to me," he warned.

The wolf within her could not deny her alpha and she bit back a whimper through her bottom lip. Because that was what he was. It was the very reason why she began this sordid affair with him in the first place. The alpha within him attracted her and the connection was explosive. She closed her eyes and willed the animal inside to yield. _She _was in control here, not some animalistic urge than needed to mate.

She opened her eyes again and blinked back tears. "I-I can't. _You_ can't," she insisted softly. "Please….just let this go." And she pushed back from the table and his wet fingers; she grabbed the stacks of books for pretense and swiftly rose from a glowering Draco Malfoy.

"I've never known you to renege on an agreement, Granger," he spoke coldly.

She glanced around at her colleagues and noted some had turned towards the pair. Mindful not to start a scene at work, she quietly replied. "Yes, well the terms have changed. Good day, Malfoy."

She turned and left for the loo, not caring that she was walking in there with a book placed oddly over her front. When she entered the stall, she leaned against the wall and let the tears cascade down her cheeks. The wolf within cried and howled at the loss, but she beat it back. She would keep beating it back if she had too.

* * *

For the next three nights, Hermione went out jogging to near exertion and for three nights she came back sweating, panting and flushed. She stood on the outside of her door in her red jogging shorts and tank top, her chest heaving from the great distance she came back from.

It was a good run. Whenever she felt the urge to mate growing and spreading, she left her small room for a nightly jog. She ran until she could run no more and she returned home tired and drained. There was no room for deviant thoughts after such an exhausting work out. She grew hopeful that she could actually make it past this month without bedding Draco at all. She smiled at her little milestone.

Sure things had gone sour at work during the day, but it was nothing she could not handle. She carefully removed her wand from her back holster and unlocked her door. She quickly undressed and stepped into the cold shower, eager to fall into her warm mattress. The cold water reinvigorated her weary muscles. She felt her body slowly shifting into a new skin, different but new. It gave her hope. She remained hopeful that once she found a remedy that she could get back to her regular life and Draco would move on with his.

She stepped out of the shower and her foot wobbled dangerously. Her vision blurred slightly and she tried grabbed the towel rack next to the shower for balance, but she missed and tried for the wall instead. There was no steam in the small washroom, but her head felt oddly heavy and light at the same time. She blinked and blinked once more to make sure she was not imagining the spots that suddenly danced before her eyes.

She mistakenly tried to bring her other foot out of the shower and fell to the tile floor below. Groaning, she struggled to stand, but all the willpower in her mind could not force her body to move from the cold floor. Hermione shivered once and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Draco knew something was wrong the minute the clock in the Department struck past eleven. Hermione Granger was never late to class at Hogwarts and she was most assuredly never late to work. He twirled his quill between his fingers in deep thought and after several moments of forcing himself not to care, causally strolled up to Agatha Kilpatrick, their supervisor against his better judgment.

"Have you heard from Granger this morning? I'm running through a test potion and wanted to compare notes with her."

The old woman raised her head from the rusty tome she was currently writing in. "I haven't heard from her all morning. I'll be sure to send 'er your way when she arrives." She pushed her crooked spectacles up her nose.

With a short nod to the old woman, he turned back towards his desk, but his footsteps slowed as he approached. Granger did leave out a few days before clearly upset. But he shook his head. That's why she had bloody friends for. She wanted no more to do with him, she clearly stated. Yet, he could see the struggle within her eyes. He could feel the heat rolling off her in waves as his hands explored her that day. He felt his own throat lock up and he found his feet taking him outside of the Department and down the hallway of their own accord.

He looked around, convinced everyone knew where he was headed, but strangely no one stopped him. Within minutes, he was eagerly entering the Ministry's Floo network; his heartbeat pounding in time to Granger's name running through his mind. He shouted out her residence and after a moment stepped into her quiet living room. She had allowed him access back at the beginning of their affair and had yet to deny to him access it would seem.

"Granger!" He called out to the small space. Everything seemed in place and in long strides, found himself making his way to her bedroom. He passed the washroom, the light still oddly on and the sight that greeted him literally froze his heart.

He rushed to his knees and picked up the unconscious witch. "_Granger_!" He shook her once, and her head lolled to one side; her chestnut locks falling across her face. Her eyes did not even flutter and her skin felt like ice. He gathered her easily in one arm and lifted her body for her bedroom. Who knew how long she remained on the bloody floor, and by the chill across her body, he feared the worst.

Her breath still rose in small gasps, but no amount of name calling or _Enervate _could revive her. He laid her under the covers in effort to warm her body, but she still felt too bloody cold. He sat back on the bed and taking one look at her soft features frozen in stillness, he swore sharply and started to remove his cloak.

He cursed her stupidity as he took off his robe and he cursed her stubbornness as he removed his pants. With one last curse at himself, he jumped under the covers with her and drew her into his arms in effort to transfer some of his body heat to hers. Long minutes drew by but her body began to warm and slowly she began to feel like a real person again, instead of the frigid creature he found on the washroom floor a few minutes ago.

Her eyelids fluttered against his chest and he knew she had awakened. He waited with bated breath and closed eyes for her anger to set in, but for the moment he kept his arms about her, fearing it would be his last chance to feel her supple body. He opened eyes to soft kisses she planted on his chest.

"Mmmm," she murmured beneath the covers, "You smell divine. Can I have you?" The kissing advanced to licking across his chest and he cleared his throat.

"Come again?" He pulled back to look down at her, "Granger, are you feeling alright?" And the licks continued southward, gradually increasing to slow swipes of tongue. He tried to inspect her head for any knocks or bruises but she disappeared further beneath the covers. Before he could ask what the bloody hell had happened to her, he felt a warm mouth envelop his cock and he groaned out load.

"Fuck," and with no hesitation she licked him from the base to the tip. Her mouth moved over him and he shut his eyes in pleasure. What the hell? Might as well enjoy this, he thought to himself. She continued licking and sucking until she threw the covers off of her and sat up. The look in her eyes promised more and he thought to himself, **fuck yes!**

She crawled slowly back up his body, a wild heat in her eyes that he had never seen before. Her amber hues melted into midnight. "I need to feel you inside of me," she whispered and licked at his ear, in urgency. "I want you to dominate me in every way," she raised an eyebrow in question, "Can you do that for me, Draco?" And his cock jumped in response. She rolled them over so he was on top and she purred against his ear and he could not help grinding back against her. She met him equally.

She lifted her legs to grant him access, "Come, my alpha. Take what is yours." And she reached up to suck on his neck.

He grabbed her chin roughly away from his neck and with two fingers forcibly squeezed her mouth open. She whimpered in pain. "If I do this Granger, there is no going back. Do you hear me? This," he shoved a finger in her mouth which she eagerly lapped and he groaned in reply, "is **mine**. You will never deny me again."

He replaced his finger with his tongue and when they broke for air, she answered, "I am yours. Take what you need from my body. _Please_." And he entered her roughly; the frustration, the need overtaking them both and he built a rhythm that was theirs alone. "Yes!" She cried and he bit her shoulder in turn. He would not last long; it had been so long since he felt her sweet body envelope his but he would bring her with him.

"Tell me what you want, Granger," he asked again in between pants, determined to hear the right answer this time around.

"You, my alpha," she said simply, the heat never once leaving her eyes. "Only you." And with a flick of her clitoris, he sent them both falling into world in which there was no coming back. The wolf behind Hermione's eyes smiled as she was finally free to claim her alpha.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: Ahhh - I want to answer your questions so badly dear reviewers, but I just can't! You'll have to read on to see if Hermione becomes his mistress or not, if Draco's hiding something, or if Hermione'll gain her control back…sigh.…but for now, enjoy this earlier-than-planned chapter! Your love spurred me on~_

_Background music for this chapter: Janet Jackson "I Get Lonely"_

* * *

Chapter Five

An arm reached up towards the bed for balance and pulled on the comforter. Hermione dragged her back along the edge of the bed, trying to steady her most eager lover, before Draco's arm reached up on its own and pulled her back down to the floor. He continued his attack her pussy with his tongue and expertly teased and sucked each mewl, growl and moan her body could produce. He half muttered words she could not make out from between her legs. Hermione's head hit the floor with a soft thud and it did nothing to ease the lightheadedness she currently felt.

"So fucking delicious," he lapped at her insides, his hands squeezing her thighs painfully. "I want to feel your pussy clamping around my tongue." He roughly spoke against her sides and his mouth went back to feasting on her mercilessly.

"Gods, I can't," she breathed, "I can't take anymore!" Her head thrashed to the side, in an effort to escape this sweet, deliberate torture. It coiled and tightened in her womb.

"Yes, you can, Granger. Look at me," he ordered and he lifted his head from his position. She met his stormy greys head on. His mouth glistened and his lips were swollen from the attention he so beautifully lavished up on her. "Come for me." He licked her once more slowly, holding eye contact and she fought to keep her eyes from closing. "_Now_, Hermione." And he bit her sensitive nub and her world sharply exploded in painful moans and bliss most excellent. He eagerly dipped his head below to taste her body offerings once more.

Her head lolled back to the floor and she panted through the fifth release he brought just that morning. She could barely hear him over the haze running through her mind. "This body, this fucking beautiful body is mine. And I plan to show how over….and over…"

She half-smiled through closed eyes and her hands once more began their journey through his silky hair.

.

.

.

Water splashed onto the bathroom tile, displaced by the two occupants currently sitting in the magically enlarged tub. Hermione sat on top of Draco's lap and stared down with midnight orbs, while her hand caressed and explored his chest. Her hair lay flat and clung to her body in wet ringlets.

"What do you want most, Draco?" she asked softly as she ground her hips forward. She ran wet hands up and over his slicked back hair and lightly scratched his scalp with her fingertips. They both moaned at the same time when her hips joined down with his and the water once again hit the floor.

She held his head in her hands and his lips fell open as he memorized her face. "I would have you every day if I could." He moved forward to take a nipple in his mouth and he suckled on it, alternating between quick nips and slow suckles. "You are.…you've completely captivated me," he switched to the other breast to show equal attention as the first, "I can't go more than a day…" and he moved his hands down to her soft hips and increased the pace between them. Her head fell forward to his shoulder and he groaned into her neck.

Her hands moved down to interlace with his. "You still have not answered the question." And he squeezed her hands back underneath their cooling bathwater.

He leaned his head back and away from hers and looked her in the eye. Emotion she could not read swirled in his depths and he broke. "_You_, okay. This, us-" and she suddenly lowered her head to his for a kiss that was as powerful and forceful as the interlocking of their hips. They came together and their moans comingled in each other's mouths.

.

.

.

The sounds of an intimate conversation floated from the living room. After their bath, both chose to eat and lounge on her living room sofa. Hermione was currently spread out on top on him in his unopened work shirt and nothing else, her head lazing with the rise and fall of his chest. He laughed below her and her head shook from the force of his laugh. She turned her head and nuzzled against his bare chest.

"What is it?" he asked softly above her. She murmured low against his chest. "I can't hear you."

"It doesn't matter," she started solemnly. "You will be back with _her_ by time you leave here." A heavy silence interrupted the light atmosphere and her lips curled into a deep sneer at the thought of his future wife taking what was rightfully hers. Of experiencing the delectable pleasure that he currently reserved just for her alone. Before she could continue, he lifted her head up towards hers. She met his gaze with a heavy sigh and he ran his fingers through her hair, while his thumbs brushed her cheeks.

He held her for a moment and she turned to nuzzle his palm with her nose. He sighed wearily. "I don't see a way out my obligations," he continued on over her objections, "My mother has an," he paused for the right word, "agreement with the Greengrasses. After the whole business with the War, she would like to settle tensions between the Malfoy name and the rest of society. This is her way to accomplish that."

She jerked her head out of his hands in anger and sat back on the couch. "Because to be seen with me would undo all that hard work?!"

He sat up with her. "That is _not _what I meant-" She interrupted before he could continue.

"Then tell me what you _meant_!" She started to stand, suddenly disgusted to sit next to him. "Because it sure as _hell _sounded like that!" She jumped out of his attempt to grab her and backed away from him. "I don't fucking get you, Draco. One moment, you say you want this and the next you're 'obligated to someone else'. You can't have it both ways." She glared at him through unshed tears. "Am I yours or not?"

He stood then from the couch and again reached for her quivering form. She let him envelope her in his strong arms. She buried her nose in his arms and inhaled his scent. The instant she did, her wolf calmed, but her breath remain rattled.

He ran a hand through her hair and placed a kiss to her temple. "I want you, Hermione." She stood frozen, blinking back tears. "I don't want to hide whatever strong, powerful…_thing_ that's building between us. Even if I tried, it would come out eventually."

"Is that what you want? To continue hiding?" she asked hollowly from his chest. At his silence, she pulled back, refusing to shed anymore tears. "Because I can't. I _**can't**_, you hear me!" And the anger flooded back, "_This_ is literally _eating_ at me," she gestured towards herself, "and I refuse to hide from what is and should be rightfully mine." She pulled away from his grasp and headed back to her bedroom, taking off his shirt in disgust. She looked over her shoulder to see him stalking towards her and increased her speed.

He caught her arm and whirled her to face the wall. He squeezed her painfully against the wall and spoke harshly to her ear, his body leaving no room for escape. "**Never again**, Granger!" he growled. "You promised you would never deny me." She struggled against him, but he pinned her arms against her back effectively trapping her. He urged a knee against her thigh and forced her legs to part. She whimpered, struggling not to let him win, but he was too strong.

"Fuck you, Draco," she spat against the wall, her head half turned. She could barely make out his angry profile.

His lips dropped to the back of her shoulder in a harsh kiss sure to bruise and he chuckled darkly. "You already have, love. And you're about to again," and he positioned himself and abruptly took her from behind. Her body easily accommodated him and he pushed her roughly against the wall burying himself deeper. "You feel that?" _Thrust_. "Your body is so wet for me." _Thrust_. "For **me**, only for me," _Grind _and she gave up a moan. "You want me to fuck you in front of Astoria and the bloody world?" _Thrust. Grind_. And she could not answer, her world focused on the angle of his skilled hips.

"Cause I can do that." _Grind_. "I have," _Thrust_. "No problem fucking you in front of her," _Thrust._ "my mother," _Grind. Thrust. Thrust_. "Or your fucking friends. Is that what you want?" He whispered against her ear. When she did not answer, he smacked her arse hard.

"Y-yes," she whimpered and he smacked her cheeks again. She could not help the moan that fell from her lips.

"Then don't deny me, Hermione." He slowed his ministrations to angle her head to his and kissed her passionately. He released her before she was ready and continued his slow, but powerful strokes against her body and the wall.

She came undone within two more, the words "I won't" falling from her lips in a blessed mantra over and over again.

.

.

.

They had lost the covers on the bed hours ago, and lay nestled together in a bundle of limbs. He kept her warm with his arms and upper body and she felt gloriously mushed between his hard chest and her soft mattress.

"I should be going," he whispered softly above her and she stilled. "It's nearly midnight. I'm sure the Ministry's reported that we've both been missing for the better part of the day and no doubt they've sent owls to my mother and your friends."

She kissed his chest softly. "I'm surprised no one's come looking for me."

She could not see his raised eyebrow. "They probably did. We've just been too occupied to notice anyone. Either that or we'd scared them off."

She hummed and spoke beneath him. "Ginny was quite adamant to seeing a show, so I doubt she would have left."

He paused and pulled her up so their heads were level with each other. "You told the Weaselette?" She nodded. "Why?"

Her eyes lowered and his hand lifted her chin to meet his. At this, she continued, "I needed assurances that I could stay away from you for the month. I guess that plan failed." She lowered her eyes once more.

"Spectacularly," he remarked dryly.

"I couldn't hold this in anymore," she explained, "Whatever this 'wolf' wants is only getting stronger. I can feel my control over it slipping, especially when I'm near you. I don't know what's going to happen if I can't or if.." and he shushed her ramblings and fears.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Besides," he could not stop the smirk that rose, "I quite thoroughly enjoyed 'dominating you in every way'." He replied to her neck and slowly licked her in a spot that had her insides quivering again. "But alas," and just as quickly he pulled back, "I really need to go." He pulled away from the bed and both she and her wolf missed the warmth of her lover's arms.

She watched him gather his robes and when he picked up his discarded work shirt, he smiled at her and she could not help but smile in return, remembering. But the smile did not reach her eyes. She crawled on all fours towards the edge of the bed and stood up on her knees, reaching for his hands. "Please." She said softly, and placed his hand on her bare chest. "Will you leave me so unsatisfied?"

A slow eyebrow raised and furrowed. "Unsatisfied? Still?"

"Always." And she pulled him down to the bed once more. She brought her mouth to his and though both of their lips were sore and swollen, she released the well of passion she reserved for him and put it all behind that kiss. She slowly wrapped her legs back around him, and he did not fight her. He could not and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"You will be the end of me," he softly swore to her hair and quickly lowered his lips back to hers. They spent the rest of the night scarcely sleeping, their arms re-learning each other in the slowest, most tantalizing of ways. Fire smoldered through them.

* * *

The sun was barely breaking over Hermione's living room and two occupants stepped lightly, wands drawn at the mess of the sofa pillows, overturned bookshelves and rumple of clothes and shoes strewn haphazardly across the floor.

One pulled one behind the other as they walked silently down the hall, and with a wave of their wands silenced their footsteps as they approached Hermione's opened bedroom door.

The lead pushed his head through first and with a dropped wand against thigh, uttered a sharp, "_What the_ _**fuck**__?!"_

Draco shot up quickly from the bed at the exclamation and pulled his wand from underneath Hermione's pillow aimed it at the disbelieving, shocked face of Harry James Potter. Draco's other arm pulled Hermione close in effort to shield her. Ginny stepped around Harry and gasped at the sight of Draco Malfoy and Hermione in bed together.

"Damn," Ginny remarked to herself. "Looks like we missed the 'boom'."

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_Background Music for this chapter: Rihanna "Diamonds"_

* * *

Chapter Six

All too quickly, the small bedroom had reached its capacity for tension and the lid broke. "Get the fuck out, _Potter_!"Draco snarled, his arm tight about Hermione's waist.

Hermione struggled to wrap a fallen sheet around her body and screeched at the pair, "Oh my God, _Ginny_!"

Ginny winced and pushed back at her boyfriend. "Sorry! We didn't know. We'll be outside." She continued to push at the immovable block that was her boyfriend who uttered in disbelief.

"Hermione, what the hell?!" His wand had fallen and his mouth remained open.

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny shoved her boyfriend back outside into the hallway. Once they were clear of the room, Draco scrambled off the bed in post haste.

"Draco, wait!" Hermione rushed a sheet around her body and reached out to grab his arm, but her lover pulled back.

Accustation dripped from his mouth as he shot back at her, "You had to open your fucking mouth! Now that Saint Potter knows, the whole fucking world will know!"

"They probably came to just to check on me! You said yourself that the Ministry would have alerted our family that we weren't at work." She followed behind him as he got dressed in a hurry.

"More reason for me to leave, hmm?" And she had no response for that. She couldn't imagine he would want to go out and talk to her best friends right now, not after what just happened.

"Will I see you at work?" she asked softly.

He pulled his shirt over his arms and quickly through his fastened his cloak. "Depends if this hasn't leaked somehow to the Prophet come morning."

She studied his frenzied movements. "Are you afraid?"

And he paused straightening himself, before he met her in the eye. "No. If it's coming to come from anybody, it'll come from me. When I bloody want it to. I'll see you later." With a sharp nod of his head to her, he Apparated out of her bedroom, an angry look set to his face. The wolf inside howled at the loss of her mate and she had to roll her shoulders back in agitation. She felt the urge to attack the two who sat just outside her door, but she had to beat back the urge to do so. These were her friends. They were just worried, she repeated to herself.

With a grimace, she hastily threw on a jumper and pants before she stormed out of her bedroom for the two occupants sitting among the mess in her living room. "Just what the hell was _that_?" She swung her arm wildly back towards her bedroom. "You just can't barge into my bedroom like you bloody own the place!" she nearly shouted.

"You'd been missing for nearly twenty-four hours; we come to check on you, your place's wrecked. What are we supposed to think?" Harry rose from the sofa cushions to meet her head on. "And we find you…in bed…with _him_? Hermione, what are you thinking? Are you even thinking?!"

At this she turned accusatory eyes on Ginny, who raised her hands in self-defense. "I didn't tell him anything."

Harry whirled on Ginny, "You _knew_?!"

"I wasn't going to betray her confidence. You would do the same!"

Harry ran an agitated hand through his hand in disbelief. "I cannot believe this. _Ron_ is not going to believe this!"

"NO!" Both women shouted at the same time, but Hermione continued. "You cannot tell Ron. _Please_, Harry." She grabbed his arm in distress and implored, "Promise me you won't tell him. At least not yet."

He eyed her strangely, "Yet? You mean you plan on continuing this? With Malfoy? Who's getting married?" Harry's eyebrow furrowed in disgust as he stepped back from his best friend. Hermione's heart squeezed painfully at the accusation pouring from Harry's eyes and shame covered her in a blanket. For the first time since this affair began, she felt ashamed of herself and she had no words.

"It's not her fault," Ginny came to her defense and placed a strong arm around Hermione's shoulders, who began to weep softly. "She can't help it."

"Right. As if I'll buy that!" Harry spat. He wavered when he saw his girlfriend consoling his best friend, but only slightly. He could not help the sense of deep betrayal when he saw her in bed with _him_.

"It's true!" Ginny shouted at him and before she could explain, Hermione interrupted.

"Ginny, you don't have to tell him. It won't do any good if he's already made up his mind." She brushed the few teardrops from her eyes and looked everywhere but at Harry. It was as if it hurt to look him in the eye, the shame was so great.

"I haven't made up my mind," he softly replied. "About anything." He crossed his arms then and stood there waiting. She realized he was waiting for some sort of explanation as to why he would find her in bed with Draco Malfoy of all people.

She wrung her hands in front of her and weakly started. "There was an accident at work. You know we work together right?" When he nodded, she continued in a slightly stronger voice. "I accidently infected myself with the blood from a werewolf during a trial at work. This particular lycanthropic strain isn't strong enough to change me into an actual werewolf, but I've seem to contracted more of the inherited properties."

"Is shagging one of them?" he asked bitterly.

In spite of her anger, warmth flooded her cheeks. "I'm completely serious Harry. When this first started," she blushed at the memory, "I tried to deny the more basic urges, but the more I did the sicker I felt. It became especially hard around…..certain portions of the month," she almost whispered the last part and it suddenly became hard to explain this to a male, despite being a close friend. But Harry stood there attentive and she continued on doing her best to explain as she would any puzzle. "This wolf inside of me….seems to have mated to Draco's aura. I can't explain it. I thought it was just lust or something at first, but when I tried to push back and stop this, and believe me I _tried, __**I tried Harry**_. But I couldn't stop this from happening. I can feel her taking over when he's near. It's compelling and awfully hard to deny." She lowered her head. "When I found out he was getting married, I tried to ignore the wolf cold. But something happened and I blacked out. I-I …l lost control, Harry." And she paused, lifting her gaze to meet him head on. "Do you know what that feels like, Harry? To completely lose control of your body, but be completely aware of your every movement? Powerless to stop the force that has overtaken you and left to sit back and watch, helplessly?" She watched recognition flood through his eyes. He did know. She knew little about his past connection to Voldemort but she gathered that it was something sinister and personal. She hated to drag him back to a dark and painful place, but he had hurt her deeply and he needed to know what she was dealing with. She was gratified when understanding swept over his face.

He looked at her for a moment in deep concentration. "How long has this been going on?" he asked quietly.

"The accident was four months ago now."

"You said that your wolf is mated to him, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "And how do _you_ feel about Malfoy? Not your wolf, or whatever, just you."

And the world paused. She had never considered separating the two entities as they had been blended for the better part of four months now. The difference between the two beings had rapidly shrunk to where even she could no longer tell where she ended and her wolf began. Even when she tried to blatantly stop her wolf from surfacing, the animal found a way to break through.

She reached deep down inside to where her wolf was resting quietly, sated that she had claimed her alpha and content to just be for the moment. And then she took a moment to access her own feelings. Sure, Draco Malfoy was still an annoying, arrogant git, but she could not stop the little flip her heart gave at the thought of the man. She tried to look past his physical attractiveness and as her gaze dropped to the sofa she stood next to, she remembered: the slow conversation, the quiet laughs they shared and the feeling of relaxed contentment that accompanied the moment. She gasped and raised her head back to Harry's waiting stare.

"I don't know," she murmured half to herself. "It's hard to discern where my wolf's feelings for him end and where mine begins." She shrugged and suddenly felt lost. Ginny's arm squeezed again around her shoulder.

"Well you had better figure it out Hermione. He's getting married next month! Does he know that your wolf's mated to him? Does he even care?" he bit out.

"I don't know," she whispered, staring everywhere but at Harry again.

But he surged onward. "Does he even want to continue this…_whatever_…between you two afterwards?"

"I don't know." Why couldn't he just stop?

And he drove the knife home. "Is he just going to pencil you in on his calendar every month now? I'm sure when he returns from his honeymoon, Astoria won't mind at all!" His voice raised in effort to make her see how foolish she was being. As if she didn't know.

"_I don't know_!" she screamed and her fists clenched at her side. The tears started to fall again. "Okay?! I don't. KNOW!" Her voice broke around her tears, "Is that what you want to hear? I'm in a fucked up situation that I can't control with an unavailable man. I know that. You don't think I fucking know that!" She ripped from Ginny's arms then and rushed towards Harry's front and met him head on. "I don't know what to do. I see him at work. I try not to sleep with him; I pass out and my wolf takes over. He's always fucking there, Harry."

"Then don't be there," he stated simply.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ginny spoke up admist the pair.

He shrugged and looked to his girlfriend then. "Ginny and I'll think of something. We can help you. If that's what you want. I promise I won't tell Ron, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" she breathed inches from his face and she could feel the wolf within sit up in attention. The animal smelled danger and growled in anticipation. Hermione wrapped an arm around her midsection and rolled her shoulders back.

"Leave him, Hermione. He's no good for you. I don't know what you're thinking, but he's not going to leave Astoria for you," he spoke her greatest fear into the open. "He has his own dealings to take care of and I doubt being with you is a top priority," he spoke carefully and truthfully.

She took a hesitant step back from him and then another. She shook her head. "You can't help me. I tried that already, Harry." He took a step towards her and she took another one back. "I've _told _you what happens when I-"

"I _will_ help you, Hermione. Just promise me this first."

Her too-small apartment caved in on her and she looked between Harry and Ginny standing opposite her, waiting for her to join them. Her wolf roared to life then at the thought of willingly leaving her mate and the instinct flee gripped her. Her stomach clenched painfully and she turned and fled, without shoes, without a coat out of the tiny flat and onto the street. Her feet carried down a well worn path she had jogged during the past three nights. Thick trees rushed past her and she goaded herself faster. _Mate!_ Her wolf howled and she felt a sharp split down the back of her head as the animal wrestled for control.

She ran until she could run no more, until civilization was miles behind her and she was alone. Her back hit the back of a large pine, and she slid down the roots until she rested on the cold ground, her breath escaping in a little clouds of vapor. She wrestled internally with the animal within who desperately called out over and over again for Draco and she felt the urge to go him then. If she could just bury herself inside him, if she could just…be near him. And she broke at that pitying thought. He would never be hers, no matter how many promises he made, no matter how much she yearned to go to him. She clasped her hands to her eyes and wheezed out sobs, her control weakening by the moment.

She had a brief moment of clarity through the haze of tears to wonder what would happen if she just gave in? If she just relinquished her control to her wolf and let her have what she wanted. The wolf within her jumped in excitement at the thought and bounced against the strains of Hermione's control. She could feel the thundering pounding in time to her growing headache and she closed her eyes against it. Maybe this is what she really wanted. Maybe she wanted to be with Draco and was too timid to voice such a forbidden desire and this was one way she could accomplish that. Maybe she was just too afraid of what it would mean if she was alone and she let this beautiful thing between them expire.

Her stomach clenched yet again, except it held for two moments longer and she grunted in pain. She needed to get back. Now. She rose to stand wearily on her feet, but the animal within fought her with every step. Because every step back towards Harry and Ginny was a step away from her mate. The pull washed over her even stronger and she found her own body fighting against her, restricting her movement.

She called out but only the trees answered; her struggled continued, in vain but it was not enough. Hermione dropped to the forest floor, her last cognizant thought, a weak, "No."

* * *

Astoria Greengrass screamed.

"Draco, are you alright!?" Narcissa Malfoy dropped her saucer and cup and rushed to her son who had quite suddenly fallen to his knees, clutching his head in agony. She called out for the Malfoy house-elf in urgency. "What is it? Draco?!"

Astoria dropped next to her fiancé and reached a steadying hand out to his back. She looked up at Narcissa in confusion and once more called out to him. But Draco could not hear them.

Draco screamed through the pain ripping across his mind and clenched his eyes shut as if to ward off the pain. Something he could not see, but feel in the back of his mind called out to him. Whatever it was, it was in pain. Fear bounced through his veins and then as sharply as it had come, it was gone. He knelt there on the floor of Manor's sitting room still clutching his temple, when he could make out the alarmed voices of his mother and fiancée. His eyes opened and looked into the worried blues of Astoria in front of him.

Blinking back the image of amber eyes melting into midnight, he accepted the pre-offered hand Astoria held out to him. With her assistance, he pulled himself off the ground and declined the attention of the waiting house-elf. He shook his head at their growing questions and pleaded with them, "I'm fine." And his headache grew with the assertion, not to the point as it had before, but it still lingered and pulsed in time to his heartbeat.

"Draco what on earth is going on?" His mother spoke beside him. "It's not _fine_ to drop suddenly to the floor in agony. And do not lie to me," she warned softly and he looked down to meet eyes similar to his own. He sighed. How could he lie, when even he did not know what happened, although he had an inkling.

"I don't know what happened, Mother." And before she could question him further, he continued. "It's just a nasty headache. I have a potion in my bedroom. Just give me a moment." He removed Astoria's hand from his arm and slowly took off for his bedroom alone.

He knew it wasn't a coincidence that midnight eyes flashed before his eyes a second after the headache struck and he knew that Granger had to be in some sort of trouble. But her bloody friends were there with her now and there was no way he could leave after his mother and fiancé had witnessed that episode. They would be hovering over him the rest of the day, babying him and checking his temperature. He soured at the thought.

He made his way into his bedroom and pulled open the top drawer of his cabinet. Small vials of hangover potion, headache relief potion and pain relief potion rolled around and clinked together as the contents shifted with the movement. He grabbed a small vial intended for headache relief and swiftly knocked it back. While he waited for it to set in, he eyed a small vial situated in the back of the drawer briefly. He reached in and grabbed it before he could change his mind.

He opened his palm to reveal the cure for Granger's lycanthropic accident. He had discovered the cure a few days ago, and although it was untested, he was sure it would be successful. He held the small blue vial between his fingers and stared at it in intense thought. In his hand, he held the effective end of their tryst. With one administration, he could halt their powerful, explosive affair and they would be free to continue to their lives as scheduled.

Except he did not want to end it. Merlin help him, but he had become entangled by Hermione's sweet body. She had a pull on him that he could not deny and the thought of leaving her for some other wizard to enjoy; he darkened at the thought. Granger was his! He had been studying her for years, deeply fascinated by the curve of her mouth, the sway of her hips as they worked in close proximity. And by chance this accident had allowed him to answer the pull that had teased him for years. In the same vein, it allowed her to feel the same desperation, the same yearning that had consumed him and he relished in it.

He could not deny the fire that consumed them both every time they came together and only he alone would be able to sample her sweet offerings. He fisted his hand around the antidote and struggled with himself.

"Draco, are you alright?" Astoria called from the doorway. He turned to face her, the vial still hidden within his hand.

"Yes, the potion's starting to take effect. I apologize if I scared you earlier. Things are getting stressful at work…"

"Of course and with the upcoming wedding plans, no doubt a lot has been placed on you." She walked towards him and reached for his hand. He turned and placed the small vial back in his drawer before he turned back to the questioning look in his fiancé's eyes. "What is that?"

"Just something for work," and he tucked her hand in his arm, "Come, let's check on Mother before she sends the family Healer after me." He led her out of the door. With one last look at the now closed drawer, he resolved to keep his discovery quiet for awhile longer. Looking down at his fiancé, he felt his heart plummet in disappointment and regret; he wished for a certain petite brunette on his arm instead. He deserved some happiness in life and if this was his destined path, then he would make his own assurances to keep that happiness for as long as he could, circumstances be damned.

* * *

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Have I told you how much I love you all for the kind words and the love you've shown this story? *Does a little bow* Please accept this chapter as my most humble thanks. I hope you enjoy! I'm interested to hear where you think this is going….._

_Background music for this chapter: The song that started this bloody thing, Bruno Mars "Gorilla" ... 'cause well, yeah._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Draco knew something was amiss the morning he arose after his headache scare. He awoke to his house-elf informing him that his mother had requested his presence for brunch. She usually took her mid-morning break on the veranda alone. In her privacy, he knew she used that time to write her daily dispatch to his father in Azkaban. He took his time dressing after that and currently made his way down the patio steps to his mother who sat facing away from him.

She spoke as soon as she heard him approach. "I know there is something you are hiding from me, darling." He joined her at the small table and tried for surprise. "Don't give me that look," and concern flooded her face. "Is there something the matter? That was no ordinary headache yesterday. What is going on, Draco?" He knew his excuse about work-related stress would deter Astoria, but he should have known that it would not fly over the head of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Nothing I can't handle Mother, I assure you. You worry too much," he deflected and helped himself to one of her scones.

But her worry lines would not erase. "It's just that everything is beginning to fall in to place for us, finally. Even though it's been seven years since," and her face darkened as they both remembered, "….well, we are just beginning to be accepted by society again. Your goodwill at the Ministry has allowed our assets to be unfrozen, you have a budding career in politics ahead of you and with this wedding to the Greengrasses, we won't have to worry about them looking down on us any longer."

"They never looked down on _you_, Mother," he assured her.

And her face soured. "I know what they think behind closed doors. Despite the outcome of the trial, we are still regarded as one of _them,_" she clipped. "I want nothing more than to put this ugliness behind us and carry on. And you've such a bright future ahead of you, son. I am so happy for you." A genuine, warm smile brightened her face and Draco could not help but smile along with her.

"Are you sure you're not the one getting married?"

"I'm serious," she chided gently. "It is a smart match between you and Astoria. I couldn't be happier if I arranged it myself."

"You _did_ arrange it yourself," he deadpanned.

But she continued in her reverie. "I wish your father could be here," she sighed, "But no matter, this is your moment, Draco. Your season to prosper and restore what rightfully should be afforded to the Malfoy name. I can see it now, you and Astoria will be prosperous and successful…while giving me at least three grandchildren for my troubles." Her eyes danced in mirth and hope.

Draco's eyebrow raised in question, while he struggled to keep his mouth from laughing, "Only three?"

She waved a nonchalant hand and replied, "I'll leave that to you and your future wife to decide. Merlin knows it was hard enough for your father and I to have just you," she stopped when she noticed Draco had lowered his head, a troubled look gracing his features. "What is the matter?"

"At least you and Father had love, for however brief a time it was. Will you resign me to a lesser fate?" he spoke lowly.

She put down the spoon she used to stir her tea and regarded him softly, "I don't pretend that this situation less than…_ideal_. But I do believe in time you will learn to love Astoria. It is not important in the beginning-"

"Of course, immediate status and acceptance within our society is," he interrupted smoothly.

She sighed deeply. "Son, I only want what is best for you. You deserve not be marred by mistakes of your father and this will ensure that future," she implored for him to see. "It will be hard at first, but it will get easier. Please, you cannot ask me to sit back and watch this family suffer any longer. Merlin knows I have done it long enough," bitterness entered her tone before she finished quietly. "We deserve some happiness." And Draco could not deny her that. She had suffered long under Voldemort's rise to power on both occasions, despite never taking the mark and had sacrificed too much already.

But there was that word again: happiness. She deserved it most assuredly and he would move the world to grant her some peace for the duration of her life. But to do so at the expense of his own? He swallowed back a nervous lump at what she was unwittingly asking him to give up. The fragile happiness he had established with Granger was carefully withering away despite his attempt to hold onto it. "No, I could not ask you to do that." And he sat back in his seat, regret and disappointment seeping into his blood.

Suddenly, a fluttering sensation swept across the back of his head. No one had physically touched him, but the sensation lingered and he snapped his head towards the front of the Manor.

"What is it, Draco?" Narcissa asked beside him.

He shook his head at the queer inkling, until it happened again. He slowly stood from the chair and looked off again in the distance. "Nothing," he whispered. "I thought….It's nothing, I'll be right back." He swiftly lowered a kiss to his mother's cheek before he turned and walked towards the front of the house.

The sensation ebbed and grew until the prickly sensation expanded into an urgent need: someone was waiting for him outside the wards surrounding the front gate. Someone important. As he rounded the house, his gait increased from a brisk walk to a slow jog to an outright run down the main path and by time he reached the front gate, he pushed past the iron gates and started for the woods off to his right.

Instinct, or something, drove him there and his feet took him on a path of their own accord. When he reached an outcropping of trees as old as the Manor itself, she stumbled from behind one. Her clothes were torn and dirty from traversing across the terrain for the better part of a day and night, she wore no shoes, and light scratches adorned her face and arms, no doubt from branches and bushes, but she had found him. Her chest rose and fell in harsh breaths and despite her body's outward exhaustion, her eyes held a wild light he recognized all to well.

He stepped forwards to grab her at the same time she took shaky step towards him. "Granger? What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Her foot, cut and bleeding, could not hold her weight and she fell into his arms. She threw her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled for dear life. "My alpha…" she breathed brokenly. Silent tears collected on his shirt.

"Shit! _Granger_!?" He gathered the small witch in between his arms and without thinking Apparated them both back into his room. He threw up a two-way silencing charm and several locking charms before he laid her down on his bed. She looked so small on his king-sized bed and he ran hastily to his wardrobe for a blood replenishing potion among several others.

He softly cradled her head to administer the potions and with an inward curse to steady his hand, poured the vials down her throat. After a moment, he stroked her bloodstained cheeks and called to his witch. "Hermione!" Her eyelids fluttered, but she did not respond. "What the _fuck_? Granger. Answer me!" He moved his head closer to her moving lips and he could barely make out her words.

"She," and Hermione took a breath, "I..had to, had to find you…" She turned her head and murmured against his chest.

He pulled her limp body up around his, an arm tight about her back. "Hermione…damn it, look at me."

The color slowly returned to her face and her eyes blinked open. Amber hues met his greys. "Draco…" she reached a hand up to stroke his face in return, assuring herself that this was not a dream. That he was here and he was real.

Concern and relief washed through him and he spoke harshly against cheek. "What's wrong? Tell me what you need." He held her tighter than intended and relaxed slightly against her whimper of pain.

She spoke in a haze, still delirious from her trek to his Manor. She could not explain how she got there, or how long she had been travelling. Only the urgent need to get to Draco, her mate spurred her on across the rough terrain. Who knew how many injuries she had sustained, but her wolf would not be deterred. Any physical pain she had experienced had been held back subconsciously in effort to reach his arms. Now safely nestled within his strong grasp, she relaxed slightly, but the words were difficult and she spoke through the pain that remained. "Harry…couldn't let them…you, only you." She sought strength from his scent and greedily took in his essence: a decided hint of sandalwood and natural musk.

He laid a kiss to her temple, "It's alright." He lowered them both down on the bed and remembering the need for body heat, drew her closer to him. He held himself above her by his elbows and watched the small witch mold to his body beneath him. He sighed.

"Damn," he murmured slightly to himself as he appraised her, shivering from exertion.

His eyes took her in and he bade himself to remember every last detail about her face, should it be his last opportunity to do so. His conversation with his mother earlier floated back into his ears and he willed himself to slow this moment. His eyes travelled from the dusty brown eyelashes that set her amber irises to the sprinkling of exactly … five freckles that kissed her nose. His finger traced the soft line of her jaw and he leaned down to kiss the deep scratch that ripped across her cheekbone.

The moment his tongue swiped across the blood from her scratch, he felt his heart constrict. A single drop of blood seared from his tongue down his throat and he felt lightening tear open his blood vessels. His body gave a small jerk of its own accord and he fell forward onto her body. "Hermione?" he whispered, fear slightly overtaking him. Unknown sensations gripped him and he felt his body give a small shift internally and for once in his life, he was not in control of his actions.

His body sat perched on the precipice of something profound and endless and both waited with bated breath for the other to make the next move.

Watching him intently, Hermione slowly took in her bottom lip and with a small grimace bit down into the soft flesh. She released her bloodied lip and stared deeply into Draco's darkening eyes. His eyes remained fastened to hers as he lowered his head and took her lip into his mouth. The instant he did, the lycanthropic strain was shared and he felt her blood invade every orifice, every pore and the alpha wolf within him sat up and howled to life.

He closed his eyes against a growl and deepened the kiss with his mate. He could feel his blood renewing with Granger's blood and a connection was forged. His ears picked up her thundering heartbeat beneath his chest, his nose was enticed with her rich arousal and his hands feasted on the creamy flesh beneath him, all soft and willing. It was all, "Mine," he whispered once they broke for air.

Her hands remained lost in his hair, while his own wrapped around her sides. He slowly removed her light clothes while the the words flowed effortlessly from his lips. "Your blood is now my blood." He kissed his way down her chest. "I am eternally bound to you." He licked across her lower mid-section and the wolf within roared, anxious to claim the womb of its mate properly, truly.

"Nothing shall break this bond; you are mine," he continued, kissed her weeping womanhood tenderly, biding patience to beast ready to mount the witch below. He suddenly pulled himself back up to her and with a soft stroke to her temple whispered, "And I am yours."

She pulled him down and met his lips and the kiss was tender as it was promising. A promise of forever hung between them unspoken and she repeated back to him in between kisses, "You are mine, and I am yours." Her darkening eyes met his slate greys and they slowly removed every article of clothing together. Before they would hastily disrobe each other in lust-crazed passion, but it was as if they were content to smolder in the growing embers between them and both held their breath in rapt anticipation.

When the moment came, Draco slowly sunk into Hermione's tight body with a clenched hiss and he closed his eyes as her slickness enveloped him. The wolf within struggled to pound away at her mercilessly but it beat it back in effort to take his time. Perspiration dotted across his temple with the concerted effort. He breathed through his nose for a moment, the scent of their combined arousal drowning him. He pulled himself out before slowly sinking back in deeper this time and both moaned at the agonizing pace he set for them.

Hermione clawed at his back and wrapped her legs around him, desperately pleading with her mate to take her, and claim her body properly and he struggled to keep them from falling into abandon. She whispered against his ear how good he felt inside of her, how she wanted him to make her hurt deliciously with pain, how wet she was becoming just for him as he paid delicate attention to her neck and chuckled. The conniving witch was not going to get him change from his maddeningly slow pace, but he admired her dedication nonetheless.

He pulled back and away from her and watched her face as he thrust hard against her once, then twice. He joyously took her in her hiss and moans, but then stilled…and continued his teasing slow pace again. She threw her head back in frustration and he kissed her jaw. "Patience, love." He kissed his way across her cheek. "Patience, _mate_." And he nipped at her jaw. She bit him back. She struggled to turn them over, but he held her down, asserting his dominance over the witch below.

"I can spend hours fucking you," he replied as he retreated from her sweet warmth again. "Actually, I believe I already have." He had to cut himself off at the moan of re-entering her and she begged and whimpered beneath him. He increased his pace by a fraction, but it was not enough to satisfy this witch. No, it would never be enough.

He lowered his head to her ear and turned his cheek against her, "I want to fill you with my seed over and over until you are swollen with my children. _All _of my children." Her mouth fell open and she found she had no verbal response, but her blood answered in kind and rushed to womb in preparation.

"I want to take you in every possible way," he continued against her ear, to which she begged beneath him, "until you can't possibly walk straight." He bent a kiss to her ear. "You belong to me, Hermione." His hips angled and he dug at her upmost wall and she groaned. "And no one else." His control broke then, the animal inside desperate to be set free and he relinquished control to the beast.

He sat back on his hunches and lifted her hips against his knees and angled her for deeper penetration. Draco drove into her, the wolf content to pound away at her body. She gladly took all he gave over and over and if he caused her pain, she did not show it. He lost himself to the sensation and a tightening fanned out across his back and down through his groin, but he pushed himself for more. Sweat broke out across his back with the effort and he inhaled through clenched teeth. He hit against her cervix from the sound of her scream, but Merlin help him, he pounded against it roughly, desperate to tear it open and deposit his essence inside of her.

He came with a sharp swear, and felt his dick empty into her over and over. Her walls fluttered and milked him in further and he squeezed his eyes tight at the pull. His blood stretched and tingled over the release and the wolf growled again, unsatisfied and ready to take her again. He crawled back up her limp body, still quivering from her own release.

"Mate, are you alright?" He asked, her eyes screwed shut. She nodded weakly and he lifted her head against his chest. His knees pushed her legs apart and he sighed against the feel of his seed falling out of his mate's body. He suddenly wanted more of it there. He wanted to douse her in it. "Are you ready, Hermione? I fear it is going to be a long day. Our wolves have much to attend to." His tentative hold on the animal inside was slipping and the need to dominate her again, fully flooded upon him.

She nuzzled her head against his neck and agreed. "I am yours, my alpha. I am always ready to receive you."

He smiled against her and entered her sweet body once. Both of their wolves howled in delight and happiness surrounded them.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat in what used to be her husband's former study. It was now Draco's, she assumed. He had not changed much in the old office and she currently sat at the large oak desk going over wedding invitation notices. She held an invitation and thought about one guest; after a brief deliberation, she changed her mind and disinvited the guest. She quickly wrote in another name in his stead.

Her thoughts were interrupted and she looked up at the soft scratching sound. Her head searched for the cause of the noise, but she found none. The scratching continued and she stood slowly. Moving around the large desk, she made her way to the great wall that held the Malfoy tree and lineage. She followed the generations along the wall and slowed as she approached her name and Lucius Malfoy, one of the last branches on the tree. Her eyes narrowed sharply as she discerned the scratching coming from the name of the last heir to the Malfoy line.

In very delicate handiwork, the wall etched in elegant gold filigree the name 'Hermione Jean Granger' next to her son's name. A branch grew out and interconnected her to the Malfoy tree.

Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She ran out the room as quickly as her feet would take her, her wedding invitations forgotten in the study. Unfortunately, she would not be able to reach the young couple behind the locking charm and silencing charm thrown over her son's room, but that did not stop her from banging and screaming through her son's door.

If she had happened to stay in the study however, she would have witnessed the ever sentient and knowing wall grow and unfurl a new bud between Draco and Hermione. The leaf was smaller than the rest, but it was there and ready to grow. The Malfoy line continued.

* * *

_To be continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Aww you guys! I can't __**not**__ update with reviews like the ones you've given me. For every Dramione lover out there – this chapter is for you!_

Background music for this chapter: Katy Perry "Teenage Dream"

* * *

Chapter Eight

Hermione could not be sure how many hours had passed since they fell asleep. She began to stretch her sore body but stopped at the arm lightly draped about her waist. Both had fallen into an exhaustive slumber after a most invigorating coupling and she smiled at the delicious sated and content feeling that surrounded her. She could almost drown in the attention and love Draco had shown in detail to her body and she stifled a smile to herself. Her hand ran down his still about her midsection and she caressed the pale skin. His fingers tickled across her stomach in response; she guessed he was awake then.

She lifted her head and caught sight of the moon hanging high in the sky through the balcony doors and figured it was well into the evening. A half-eaten tray of food brought by the house-elf a few hours ago remained opened. Her stomach grumbled in response.

Draco's arm tightened about her waist as she sought to rise, but she let him pull her back down to the bed, currently in ruins. "And where do you think you're going?" his voice sounded rough from sleep as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

She playfully pushed back at him. "I need nourishment. I suppose you do as well." She reached the tray of half-eaten sandwiches and picked through until she found one she liked. Movement behind her informed her he had left the bed as well.

Hermione moved towards the balcony and opened the double French doors to the small patio outside of Draco's room. It was a secluded balcony just for his room alone and the cool night air brushed against her bare chest. "That's better," she sighed, taking a bite into the sandwich.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he called from behind her. He stood picking through the same tray of food.

"It bloody reeks in here! The fresh air will do us good," she called over her shoulder.

A moment later, an arm wrapped around her body and she felt his hard front against her back. "It smells like your sex. Personally, I like it," he kissed her neck softly. "We'll have the whole Manor smelling like you in no time," he hummed beneath her hair.

She smirked into the night air, "Right, I can see it now." She had sudden visions of Draco taking her all over the ancient Manor. It was sure to erase the last feeling she had of being in this house and she shivered against the thought.

"Problem?"

She shook her head against his back. "No. I'm just cold," and she willed her mind to replace those memories with the new ones she was building with Draco.

Draco spun her around and that lopsided grin reached his eyes. "Well, love, you _are_ completely starkers in front of the balcony doors." He pulled her further into the room that smelled of them.

She lightly pushed past him and made her way back inside. "And who is it that wouldn't let me get dressed?" She kicked around the discarded bed covers and pillows on the floor in search for her jeans, while he pulled on his own clothes, which he found easily enough. It always seemed her clothes were the most scattered and hardest to find after their sessions. More often than not, her shirts and tops had to be mended magically afterwards. She looked out of the corner of her eye in accusation.

He pulled the light jumper over his head and thought aloud. "Would have been hard to fuck with you clothes on, but I suppose we could have made it work." He watched her intently as she shimmied into her dirty jeans from yesterday. Her shirt, however, was blood-stained and ruined; she had effectively no other clothes to wear. She stared at him topless, the question in her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? I have no shirt to wear." She crossed her arms across her front of her chest.

Draco bit into his sandwich and walked to his wardrobe. "You look completely fine to me, but if you insist," and he reached in and pulled out a crisp, black Oxford shirt. He tossed it to her across the room and watched as she buttoned up the too long shirt that hung off her small frame. He smirked as she rolled the sleeves up. "Better?" he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I suppose you think this is hilarious?" She arched an eyebrow. "Every time we're finished, I'm the one who ends up with ruined clothing items," she tried and failed to hide a grin when an idea popped into her head.

He was about to retort that when suddenly a projectile knocked his sandwich out of his hand. "Hey!" he exclaimed and he had a moment to frown at his sandwich on the floor and the pillow beside it, before another pillow hit him on the side of the head. He looked up in confusion, his hair sticking up on end from the static cling, before revenge fanned across his face.

He scooped up a pillow from the floor as Hermione cackled and scrambled to the floor seeking cover on the opposite side of the bed. He stalked around the large bed and responded, "Well if you weren't so _eager_, then half your clothes wouldn't have ripped. It's not my fault you can't control yourself." He unleashed as soon as he was upon her and belted the pillow at her cowered form huddling near the foot of the bed. It did not stop her giggles.

She screamed through the assaults and tried to scramble across the other side of the bed in escape. How dare he hit her! He reached forward to grab an ankle as she made her way across, but abruptly let go with an smothered 'oomph' as she clobbered him with another throw pillow. The witch escaped him, but he threw the pillow he was holding at her back and she toppled over the bed down to the floor. Satisfaction swept over him when he heard her hit the floor with a grunt and both ducked on opposite sides of the bed breathing hard.

"I wouldn't have been so _eager_ if you weren't so _willing_," she called from her side of the bed. She sat up and threw a pillow at the blonde hair peeking above the bed.

He sat with his back against the bed and questioned with a frown, "Are you saying I'm _easy_?!" He tossed a pillow overhead, carelessly aiming it at the curly mass that was her head, his thoughts focused on _true_ revenge.

She grabbed the pillow that just missed her head. "You said it, not me." She stood up then and aimed to throw another pillow to where she thought he was still sitting, but he was not there. Where the devil was he?

Her eyes scanned the room until he suddenly emerged from his closet, an evil glint in his eye and a playful smirk she recognized all too well. In his hand, he held one thing that could only mean trouble. He stalked towards her menacingly with purpose and with a small yelp that she would never admit she uttered, she turned and rushed for the balcony door only steps away.

"Draco!" she yelled in warning as she rushed onto the moonlit patio; there was nowhere to run. "Don't! You know I'm-" from behind she felt an arm wrap around her middle and suddenly the ground disappeared from her feet. Her stomach fell on the spot and her mouth opened in a silent scream as his balcony shrunk from sight.

He held her tight as they both ascended deftly from the ground in a large 'whoosh' and she could only watch in horror as Draco flew them both up and over the trees on his Nimbus 2004, the Manor rapidly shrinking in the distance. The large trees surrounding the Manor shortened to the size of tiny bushes the higher he climbed and she squeezed her eyes shut in terror. He whirled and twirled them around to which she promptly answered each roll with a shrill scream. He lowered along the broom in effort to hold her more firmly about the waist and shouted to her ear. "Still easy, huh?" She screamed in retribution as he twisted them through the clouds and her head swam as they climbed even higher in altitude.

"**Ahhhh**!" she screamed into the night air, once they broke through the cloud cover. As they leveled above the clouds, she started in on him. "Draco Malfoy - take me down, _**this instant**_!" She made the horrible mistake to open her eyes and caught the treetops moving below the dotted clouds at breakneck speed and she clung to the arm about her waist. Her legs dangled in the air and she kicked in fear.

"Don't worry!" he shouted playfully. The wind whipped through their hair and she turned terrified eyes on him. The pale moonlight reflected off his face and a rogue grin answered her. She was struck momentarily by the beauty she found there. Her fear lessened, if only a little. "I got you," he replied and swiftly angled the broom towards the ground.

They rushed back through the clouds that tickled her face and her stomach lifted once more into her throat. He dove in a hard line and she could make out a clearing up ahead; as they approached, he paralleled them with the ground. Their clothes billowed about them both and after a few moments, her bare feet lightly hit the grass with a soft thud and he released her. She threw her hands on the earth to right herself from falling forward.

He swung around and back towards her on his broom and she took a moment to reaffirm herself with terra firma before she stood up and marched up to him, the anger pouring off of her in waves. Her windblown hair was even more horribly disheveled. "I cannot believe you _just did that_!" she seethed while he crowed mirthfully upon the broom. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He danced just out of her reach while she swung at him, the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

The laughter must have lowered his guard a little as she was able to land a solid punch to his arm. His balance shifted from the force of the throw and he toppled to the ground in an ungraceful heap. She smiled in satisfaction.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his arm. "You have five seconds, Granger," he warned from the ground. Not one to turn down a head start, her full blown laughter echoed across the field as she took off in a run for the forest line just ahead.

_He wouldn't dare fly through the trees,_ she thought as she rushed into the foliage at top speed. Her legs swiftly leapt and dodged over the fallen trees and branches in a dance she could not recognize but seemed familiar in a way. The moonlight shot through the canopy and moved across her body in waves as she jumped over rotten tree roots. Her blood elevated and she chanced a look over her shoulder to see Draco elegantly maneuver and weave on his broom through the trees after her.

She caught his eye and swore she heard him reach out to her, though no sound left his lips. She _felt_ his call as clear as she could hear his heart pumping as he chased after her and she willed her feet to move faster. She would not let him catch her yet. She could no longer hear the forest around her, nor the other animals moving in the night. Hermione focused in and could discern only the sound of her footsteps and their combined breaths and heartbeats in perfect synch.

She leapt over a large tree and hit the ground in a roll as if it was second nature at the same time he deftly squeezed under the fallen limb. She nearly dodged his grasp at the last moment and smiled at his failed attempt. She increased her pace and pumped her arms to push her further, her hair a living mane behind her. He flew up and over a tree and this time, she lost sight of him.

Her eyes sharpened and even though darkness surrounded them, she could see every branch, every root, every obstacle laid before her path. Her heart danced in the wild air and adrenaline soared in her veins. She felt the compulsion to call out to her mate, her family as the branches snapped beneath her bare feet. The sudden exhilaration pushed her to go farther, faster.

Draco swooped back down next to her as if he heard her unspoken call, the same wild heat in his eyes and she grinned, accepting the challenge. The two lovers jumped and danced through the woods, the basic call to the wild spurning them on.

Her eyes narrowed and Hermione caught sight of the cliff ahead the same time Draco did. Several meters in front of them, the forest ended at a sudden drop off; an unknown deep chasm waiting for any animal unfortunate enough to go over. She glanced sideways to Draco who matched her pace for pace on his broom. Their eyes met and she nodded sharply. He smirked as he read her quickly. She felt no fear as she watched Draco fly ahead of her and dropped suddenly out of sight down the chasm. She was running out of forest and rapidly approached the cliff face and rocks below. Instead of slowing down, she lowered her head and kept her pace steady.

She could not say exactly when she had handed her faith and trust completely over to the blond, but she knew in an instant that she inexplicitly trusted him with her life. With little regard to that line of thought, she ran straight towards the cliff edge and in a giant leap, opened her arms into a graceful swan dive. She kept her mouth shut against the rushing wind, her arms and legs held out in a spread eagle to slow her fall, but she knew he would catch her. The dark abyss at the bottom of the cliff grew closer and closer with each harrowing second, but she held onto her faith.

She could not see him and tears zipped out of the corners of her eyes from the forcefulness of the wind, but she forced her eyes open. She twisted into free-fall for what seemed like minutes to her, but she held firm to her love. Then in a brilliant blur of silver, he flew up from her left side and instinct had her reaching out a hand the same time he snatched her out of the sky.

She crashed onto his back and slid down the back of the broom. At the point of contact, she wrapped both her arms about his back for balance and her breath finally escaped in a shuddering gasp. The ground lay less than twenty meters from beneath them and he flew them up and away from the cliff wall. They sailed along the cliff face and she looked down to the running river below her. Their combined shadows interrupted the moonlight and she traced their path beneath them. Her hands tightened around his waist as they ascended once more.

They both rose from the chasm, and she felt her connection with him open and true. She felt they belonged out here with the nature that surrounded them: their connection was as resolute as the ancient trees they flew over, as fertile and rich as the soil they ran through, as beautiful as the pale moonlight that bathed their skin. She turned her cheek against his back and listened to the racing _Thump. Thump. Thump._ that beat beneath her ear and she pressed a gentle kiss to his back. She reached up on his broom and without thinking placed a hand under his chin, turned his head back towards her and kissed him sweetly. One of his hands left the handle of the broom for her head, before he broke the kiss all too soon and turned away from her.

"I still need to see where we're going, love." And she smiled against his neck. Her hands ran down and underneath his shirt as she pressed teasing kisses to his neck and collarbone. The broom wobbled under his broken concentration and she pressed for more. They descended back down to the treetops, but Hermione could hardly focus on their surroundings. Her blood rushed through her veins and the waning adrenaline morphed into another need altogether, but still just as vibrant, just as strong.

She barely paid attention to safety and apparently neither did he as they dropped sharply back towards the clearing they had just landed in a moments earlier. The moment her hand stroked over his hardening member, he moaned and the broom crashed into the hard ground below. Both rolled over the other several times before coming to a painful stop; his broom hovered a few meters away from them. She held onto him as they rolled through the dirt and grass and she landed on top of him when they came to a sliding halt.

He looked back up at her, his chest rising and falling and she thought for a moment he might be mad at her for crashing them. Blades of grass stuck to his platinum locks and she reached a hand down to run the misplaced weeds out of his hair and his face paused. Her body shone, illuminated from the moon above and he sat up slowly and took her in his arms. Their combined breaths tickled each other's faces as the past heart racing minutes finally caught up with them.

"I love you, you know," he breathed and their mouths met in an light taste. She beamed inwardly at the acknowledgement. She deepened the kiss and hoped he could sense the all-consuming love that filled her; soon both fell into a more primal instinct that was as old as time itself. They slowly undressed in the night air and before they were joined into one body again, she affirmed her love back, just in case he did not know already.

"Not as much as I love you."

They made love for the first time: slow and filling, powerful and committed. The earth was their bed, the surrounding forest, their home. They remained intertwined until the dam broke and they tumbled into an ecstasy as deep as the fall he had saved her from. The moon broke through the clouds and the forest stilled at the bond deepened between the young couple.

* * *

_Just a little escapism before we return to the real world…sigh…More to come…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Background music for this chapter: Nickelback "Someday"_

Chapter Nine

* * *

Malfoy Manor, even in its old age still held up well and thus Astoria could not hear Narcissa's screams and yells halfway across the great Manor. Astoria currently walked down the eastern portion of the Manor, a list of to-dos and last minute wedding guests in one hand, as she searched in vain for her future mother-in-law. She knew the older witch was usually in the study during this time of day and decided to start there.

She entered the room to find a mess of invitations scattered about the desk; a few littered the floor as if someone had left the room in a hurry. Astoria furthered inside the room, and softly called for Narcissa. Seeing as she was not there, she turned to exit for another room when something caught her eye.

She had to blink three times to make sure she was not seeing things and inched closer to the wall holding the Malfoy lineage, confident that the optical illusion would fade once she got close enough. It did not. Staring back at her plain as day was the neat handwriting of her fiancé name's and someone he was not engaged to. She stood frozen, mouth agape at the newly formed couple of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; make that newly formed _family_ as she took in the soft, leaf bud fluttering between the two.

She exhaled harshly through her nose. Her fiancé was sleeping with his co-worker; still by the looks of it. And he had impregnated her! The anger rose and grew as she took in the truth the magical family tree was telling her. Red splotches dotted over her face and neck and her fists clenched at her sides as she sneered. That bastard! Here she was saving herself for _him_ while he slagged around with his co-worker, a muggle-born. And he had the ill-fated sense to infect his bloodline with tainted blood?! Astoria saw red and crumpled the paper that sat in one hand into a miniscule ball. It dropped to the ground suddenly forgotten in her anger. Sure, she herself hadn't exactly been true to him either, but since the announcement of their engagement in the _Prophet_, she had tried to keep her dalliances to a minimum, as not to embarrass him.

And he had the audacity to slag it around with Granger! She stepped back from the wall as if the horrid illusion would disappear, but it mocked her. The little leaf that fluttered between the names sickened her. Her eyes narrowed; Granger would _not_ give birth to Malfoy heir. That honor was hers and hers alone. Hastily, making a decision, she took out her wand and pointed it at the wall. She silently cast a small disillusionment charm over the future Malfoy heir and nodded her head in satisfaction that no one else should be able to discern the impending child; all save his mother. She twisted her lips in thought as she pondered what to do with _that_ loose end.

She sharply turned away from the offending wall and stepped back out into the hallway. There was no way Draco would willingly begin such a tryst with Granger. The easy witch must have seduced him or bespelled him. She hastily ran over her encounters with Draco over the past months and recalled all the stress he seemed to be having at work. Her eyebrows lowered. How could she not have seen this before?

Making up her mind, she Apparated on the spot to the Ministry. It was time to take a closer tour of her future husband's place of employment. She had a couple of questions she needed answered about his _relationship_ with Ms. Granger. She could think of no place better than to start.

* * *

Later that evening, Draco landed the broom gently on the patio steps behind Malfoy Manor. Despite the fact that she trusted him with her life, Hermione did not loosen her grip around his waist until her feet lightly touched the ground. Draco let her disembark first before he landed the broom completely.

"I hope you know that will be the first and only time I let you get away with that," she gave in a warning that carried no heat.

Draco smirked. "Is that so? You seemed to enjoy it from what I could tell." His eyebrows wiggled and she couldn't tell if he was referring to the broom ride or the ride she took in the clearing, both heart-racing for completely separate reasons.

The tips of her ears heated up, and Hermione would have answered, but her name being called from the Manor above them interrupted her. She turned her head to find a very angry Harry and Ginny quickly descending the steps towards them. Her back straightened at the sight and she inched closer to Draco. Fear swirled in her gut and she sought his side. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her in close. He would not run away this time.

"Do you know how long we have been looking for you?" Harry rounded on her once he was in earshot.

"Hermione, thank Merlin! We thought something bad had happened to you," Ginny replied out of breath.

"It almost did! If anything worse did happen to her, it would have been your fault. Bloody idiots." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I informed them." Draco's spine straightened as the voice of his mother answered. Narcissa silently joined the group. Her eyes flicked a glance towards her son's arm tight around Hermione's waist and a sculpted eyebrow rose at the sight. "You both were…inaccessible at the time and someone had to inform them of the whereabouts of Ms. Granger. It seems they had been looking for her for nearly a day."

A blond brow rose to match his mother's. "And you just owled them over for tea?" Suspicion rose as the two wordlessly accessed the other.

Narcissa fought valiantly to keep her mouth from dropping into a sneer. She had no qualms showing true emotion behind closed doors, but in public she held firm the stoic mask she often kept in place. Her son was trying her last nerve however.

"Imagine my surprise, when the Malfoy tree designated her to be your intended." A sharp gasp echoed between Harry and Ginny. Draco and Hermione, however, remained quiet. Draco watched his mother's normally calm demeanor melt into clip tones and underlying anger. "It was quite a shock, I assure you, especially when we were just discussing _other_ matters earlier in the day."

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked in surprise.

Draco pulled Hermione behind him, suddenly protective of the boy-who-lived inching closer to his mate. "She doesn't have to explain anything to you, Potter!" he growled in warning.

Harry took a step closer to Draco and his green eyes burned in fury. "Get your hands off of her, Malfoy. This doesn't concern you."

"I beg to differ," he whispered menacingly, a low growl vibrating in his throat.

"Stop!" Ginny rushed between the two wizards, static energy cackling between the two of them. She placed a hand on each chest and with a hard shove, inched space between the two. "We just came to get Hermione-"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione started, her hand wrapping tightly about Draco's wrist. The pressure that answered her squeeze was sure to leave a bruise. With a quick glance to Draco's eyes, she pleaded to Narcissa. "I know that this isn't ideal, but please, you have to hear us out."

"Ideal?" Both of Narcissa's sharp brows rose in incredulity; her soft features did not match the harsh tone voiced from her lips. "My dear, no matter your standing in the Wizarding world, this would never be _ideal- _"

"Mother, it is with extreme respect that I implore you to caution your tone. Watch what how you speak in front of her."

Narcissa slid her gaze from Hermione to her son. "Whatever for, my son?" And the two remaining Malfoys entered a silent lock of wills between the other. Both itched to have it out, but decorum dictated that they could not in front of guests.

Ginny slipped her hand around Hermione's free one and pulled on it softly. "Hermione, please. Let's just go. We can sort this out later," she pleaded and Hermione shook her head softly, tears gathering in her corners.

"I can't. I won't leave him." She pulled back against Ginny's hold.

"But _he_ can most assuredly leave you," Narcissa threatened. With a quick flick of her wrist, Draco's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped into unconsciousness. She had non-verbally rendered her son unconscious. Hermione screamed as Draco's prone form slid to the ground. He almost dragged her down to the ground with his dead weight, but her grasp remained tight against his slackened hand. As the distracted calls to her lover continued, Harry came around to her other side to pull her back. He pulled her from the waist, while she screamed for him to let her go.

The scene did not tug on Narcissa one bit and she turned away from them, suddenly tired of the display. "You may now take what you came for, Mr. Potter and leave." Narcissa spoke to Hermione alone over her shoulder, "Please do not return."

Hermione screamed for Draco to answer her and both Ginny and Harry had to grab an arm to hold her back. After a painful pull, they wretched her away from his hand. "NO!" Her wolf battled to stay by her mate's side. "Let me go!" She struggled and twisted her body against their strength as Narcissa called for a house-elf to levitate Draco's lifeless body inside.

"Hermione!" Harry called to his friend. "Listen to me. We have to leave, now!" A wild light shone in her eyes and Hermione looked at him as if he were insane. "Did you honestly think that this was going to end well?"

Hermione watched as Narcissa brought Draco inside the Manor and her heart broke. She swung a teary, heat-filled gaze to her friends. "If you would…just…" She struggled against his hold, but he would not budge. "I need to go to him."

Harry turned her to face him completely and bore intense green eyes into her wild, watery ones. "Hermione, did he ever tell you he wasn't marrying Astoria? Well, did he?!" Before she could answer, he hurried on, "Because that _is_ what's going to happen. You saw Narcissa. She will not. Let. You. Marry her son."

The tears fell and she shook her head in denial. "That's not true," she whispered and she struggled again against his hold. "If you would just let me go to him." Ginny walked around to her then and softly put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, _please_. You _know,_" Hermione begged the red-head to reason.

"Let's just discuss this at home. Away from here," the red-headed witch answered, and tears started to pool in her eyes as well. Ginny nodded to Harry and wordlessly, he Apparated them all back to his flat.

* * *

Narcissa watched from the sitting room as the trio disappeared from her porch with great relief and wandlessly adjusted the wards. No one would be Apparating in or out of the Manor for the time being. She closed off the floo to everyone and watched as the elf gently lowered her sleeping son onto the couch cushions. She sighed. Even in his sleep, he looked angry.

"Is he alright?" Astoria asked as she emerged from the shadows. She had returned from the Ministry hours ago, enlightened and planning.

"He will throw a fit when awakes, I am sure of it." Narcissa moved to sit in the chair across from the sofa. She would wake all night for him to awake if she had to. "But do not worry, darling. We will straighten this out, once and for all."

The petite blond witch moved to stand near the window, the pale moonlight striking across her face. She stood in deep thought. A lot of revelations had been discovered today, indeed. Narcissa was not the only one who had plans to make amends. "I desire a solution that is suitable for us all." She looked back down to her sleeping fiancé and set her plan in motion. "If that requires certain…arrangements, then I think I can find this agreeable," she spoke in her most polite voice.

Narcissa twisted in her chair towards the other woman. "Surely, you cannot be suggesting that Draco continue this...liaison with _that girl_. He is a Malfoy, you are to be his wife-" Narcissa cut herself off as the young witch turned away from the window and met her fully head on. She watched as Astoria's normal unassuming face slid into an evil mask she had never before seen on the girl. Sure she knew Astoria to be talkative, somewhat dull, but suddenly Narcissa found herself wondering if she really knew Astoria Greengrass at all. The sneer she was currently wearing could rival Lucius' in intensity.

"I _will _be his wife, I am sure. But if we need to add certain addendums to our contract, I will not be opposed to doing so."

"Astoria, listen to what you are saying. You would willingly allow your husband to consort with … a muggle-born?"

"A good wife knows to keep her husband satisfied," Astoria shrugged her shoulders. "We all know that arranged marriages within our society sometime included mistresses." She looked again back to Draco with a grimace. "His choice in mistresses leaves much to be desired, but if that is what he wants, I may be willing to over look that, provided we agree to certain rules beforehand."

"Draco is, if not anything, stubborn. He will not agree to being bullied into a corner."

Astoria's smirk grew deeper. "Which is why I have thought of another route should that not suffice."

Narcissa shook her head in confusion. "What are you speaking about?"

"Lower the wards for me, only. I have an errand to run. I will return shortly and we can talk with your son then." Astoria gently removed her wand from her sleeve and Narcissa did as she asked, confusion evident over her features. "I will not be long," she assured. With a swift pop, Narcissa was left alone in the sitting room.

She dropped back to the chair, wondering possibly Astoria could have been up to, but thought best not to dwell on it. Her anger simmered as she appraised her son's sleeping form once more, his face marred by anger and she settled herself down to wait.

* * *

Hermione's mind whirled at the disoriented feeling of Apparition and had to wrap an arm around her stomach when they landed back in Ginny and Harry's flat. She wrenched her arm away from both of them at the same time. "How _**dare **__**you**_?" she spat in disgust. She tried to walk around the small room, but they blocked her exit. She had hastily left her wand at her flat when she ran out before and had no means to Apparate out their flat. She wanted nothing more than to get of there; the sight of her two long-time friends rolling her stomach. "Do you know what you've done!?"

"Do you?" Harry shot back. "It was never going to end well; when will you see that?"

"It won't because _you _won't let it," she accused. "Why can't you just accept that we want to be together? Why can't you see….does it physically injure you to see me with him?" She threw in his face. "I hope it does, Harry Potter," a sneer accompanied her words. "I am in love with Draco Malfoy and there is nothing you can say or do that will change that," she tried to stop the tears that marked down her cheeks; it clashed horribly with the anger she was trying to contain.

"Does he even love you? You know what kind of person he is!" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"**Yes**, he loves me!" At his face of disbelief, she snarled, "What? Is that so hard to believe, that Draco Malfoy could love someone like me?!"

"Hermione, he's just worried about you! We all are," Ginny desperately tried to keep the splinter from pushing the two friends further apart, but it seemed as if it were already too late.

"Draco wants to be with me," Hermione answered to both of them. "If you two would have given us a chance to speak, he would have told you himself."

"And he told you he wasn't marrying Astoria," Harry breathed, "Because for some reason Narcissa Malfoy still seemed to think that was the plan." He inclined his head for her to answer.

But Hermione had no answer for that. "He's not marrying Astoria," she weakly began and swallowed roughly against the pain. "He's not," her voice broke.

Harry took sight of her fragile demeanor and hating to be the one, he pushed on. Because he would be dammed if he let a Malfoy break his best friend. "And he told you that?"

Hermione sunk to the floor and desperately searched her memories for the exact words she could not find. "He promised himself to me. I made a vow to him," she whispered against the tears water logged in her throat.

"But he never said he wasn't marrying Astoria." Harry dropped to his knee in front of Hermione, pity written all over his face. "Because he still is," he spoke with finality.

Hermione shook her head in defiance. "No, he is _not_. He…I…"she faltered and struggled to her feet. When Harry reached out to steady her, she pushed his hand away. "No! He is not! He is mine!" Harry and Ginny wore identical masks of pity as they regarded her. "You couldn't understand. Both of you, you wouldn't." And she started for the door, but Harry reached out and wrapped her in a fierce hug.

"I understand," he spoke to her hair and she pushed against him. Her tears bled into his warm shirt. "And I'm sorry. I know you love him…and I'm sorry," He spoke quietly, words escaping him. Hermione felt Ginny hug her from behind and she wept, her faith wavering but never failing. She could not convince them. They believed her to be some hopelessly in love witch, clinging to delusion, resigned to be the 'other woman' and her wolf howled in sorrow. She could not make them see, but she could go to the one person who would.

With a loud sniff, a wiped a hand across the back of her eyes, she pushed away from their combined hold; she made sure not to look them in the eye, their pity suddenly too much to take.

She wrapped her hands about her waist, about Draco's shirt she still wore and made her way to the door, oblivious to the fact that she had no shoes or a wand and would be forced to walk home. She made a plan to first retrieve her wand and then find her way to Draco. She had done it once before. She could do it again. She opened the door to the surprised face of Astoria Greengrass.

"Oh! Ms. Granger." The blond witch stepped back as she came face to face with the object of her fiancé's affections. "I'm sorry to come over so late-"

"What do you want, Astoria?" Hermione asked coolly. Even through the dried tear stains, her eyes sharpened and the wolf within sat up. She had the sudden desire to tear out this woman's neck with her teeth; the only thing that stopped her from doing so were Draco's vows he had given to her. Only to her. She would make sure that this woman never received the vows Draco had given her. It calmed her anger, for the moment.

"I think we both know why I'm here." Astoria removed something from within her cloak and held it between small gloved hands. "We both want the same thing. And I think I may have the solution to both of our problems." Astoria unfolded her hand.

Hermione slid an icy glare down to the small vial in Astoria's hand and back up to her pretty blue eyes calmly waiting. "You have nothing I want. And I've already won his heart," her brown brow rose in victory. "Now if you'd please-"

Astoria blocked her exit across the door. "Are you sure you don't want to hear me out? As the mother of Draco's heir, I think you'd be most receptive to what I had to say."

Hermione paused and ice ran through her veins. She had been about to sidestep the witch, but her words had her body lock in place.

Astoria carried on smoothly at Hermione's surprise, "Now that I have your attention, shall I come in?" she asked, the polite tone never wavering. _Just one more loose end to tie up_, Astoria thought as she let herself inside the small flat.

* * *

_To be continued….when I return from holiday *ducks* I'll most assuredly be back dear reviewers. Love to you all!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's notes: In a review, I got a lovely song recommendation that I will use in a later chapter that fits perfectly within the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions for music selections, please let me know. I love hearing new songs and imagining my favorite duo staring in them (am I the only one who does that?) Please let me know if you do have a song - they inspire me to write more! Thank you so much for all the reviews and love. I seriously love you guys! _

_Background Music for this Chapter: Tonic "If You Could Only See"_

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Astoria, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked from the couch. She stood as soon as she saw the blond witch enter her living room.

Astoria eyed Hermione pointedly as she moved further into the small space. "Can you not tell? Although, I suppose it _is_ too early to know. Your friend here is expecting a child. With _my_ fiancé," she bit out the last part.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, subconsciously holding her hands protectively in front of her waist.

"The Malfoy tree never lies. Especially when the next Malfoy heir is conceived on its premises." She stared at Hermione pointedly. "Don't worry, Draco doesn't know. Yet."

"And I suppose you don't want us to tell him?" Hermione accused.

"He's going to figure it out sooner or later. I don't care when you tell him. What I do care about is that this _thing _between you two stop right now," Astoria warned softly as she faced off with Hermione. "Do what you want with your bastard child, but leave me and my future husband alone."

"He'll never marry you. He made a vow to me-"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, let me guess. You two are _bonded_ now, right?" Astoria asked in a bored tone. Harry and Ginny eyebrows rose in surprise, but Hermione kept her glare on the snake before her. "Or at least you think you are. But honestly, did you really think that some accident at work would lead you to 'happily ever after'? That he would leave me for you?" Astoria coolly walked up to Hermione, who met her halfway. Amber hues met soft blues. "Come off it, Granger. We both know you were just some forbidden temptation that Draco wanted to scratch before he got married. Nothing more." Hermione eyes' narrowed as Astoria's irises swirled and changed to a deep violet. _What the…?_

"Watch your mouth, Greengrass," Ginny warned as she took out her wand, ready to cast her infamous bat-bogey hex. "Tell us why you came here so you can get the hell out."

Astoria backed up from Hermione and held her arms in the air in mock surrender, a small blue vial captured in one hand. Her baby blues were back to their original shade. "Draco's been keeping this. It's for you." She tossed the vial to Hermione who easily caught it. "I gathered he was waiting until he was tired of you to give it to you."

"What is that?" Harry asked, watching the scene unfold cautiously.

"It's the cure to your little accident," Astoria answered cheekily. "Like I said, did you really think he would keep you around forever after?"

"You should take it, Hermione." Harry looked over at his best friend. "Who knows how long Malfoy's been hiding this from you. And if you can't trust him on that, then what about the other stuff?"

Hermione looked up from the vial to Harry. "But what about the baby?"

"I'll make sure that your child has everything it could possibly need," Astoria answered sweetly.

"Don't get me confused with your agenda," Hermione growled back. "I'm not in this for a few galleons or status."

"Of course you aren't. You're just in it to trap Draco with a child," Astoria accused.

Ginny stepped between them. "That is enough. Astoria, I think you've worn out your welcome."

"Fine, I'll take my leave. But rest assured Hermione, Draco will eventually come to his senses. I'm offering a way for you to see this clearly without… animalistic instincts taking over every time you're near. Before it's too late." Astoria gathered her cloak and left the trio and the small apartment to their individual thoughts.

"She's right, 'Mione. You should take it."

"Harry, she can't make a decision like that tonight." Ginny walked over to Hermione's side. "Stay the night and think it over. It's too late and too far to go back to your place tonight." The two witches sat down on the couch.

"Pregnant?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I would never have thought."

A grin broke out on Ginny's face. "Are you kidding me? With as much sex you were having, I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier," Ginny lightly admonished. Harry soured at the thought of his best friend and adolescent enemy engaging in extracurricular activities.

"This certainly complicates things," Hermione mused.

"I'll say," Harry snorted. "It's a sticky situation. And now you've got a baby to think about."

"A baby that his father should know about!" Hermione retorted hotly.

"I'm not saying he shouldn't _know_. But I mean, come on; he's barely one generation removed from pureblood fanaticism. You think he's going to accept this with open arms? You saw his mother!"

"So your answer is to not tell him at all?" she shot back.

"My answer is to take the cure. At least it'll rid you of this pull you have towards one another. We can think the other bit through later, but Astoria's right. I don't see this ending the way you think. We can think of something." His eyes suddenly flashed as a thought entered his mind. "You could marry Ron!" Hermione visibly recoiled back at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "I know things didn't work out between you two before, but he still loves you. And if you wanted to give the baby a stable home, I know he'll marry you in a heartbeat."

Hermione stood with the quickness. "There is no way I'm marrying Ron. That was years ago and it did not work out the first time for a reason. Adding a baby to mix certainly isn't going to make it work this time around."

"Not to mention it's Malfoy's baby," Ginny dryly added, trying and failing to envision her brother raising a silver-haired baby. "He wouldn't take too kindly to that at all."

"But he would do it for you, Hermione," Harry insisted. "If it came down to it. Just think about it."

She shook her head. "I'm going to bed," Hermione announced suddenly. The events of the evening were taking a toll of her; too much had been revealed, too much hurt had been spread and she suddenly wished she and Draco were off on a broom somewhere rather than dealing with all this. Her heart felt heavy within her chest and she wrapped her hand around the vial Astoria had given her earlier.

"I'll show you to our guest bedroom," Ginny offered and Hermione silently raised a brow in question. Hermione had stayed over their place plenty of times before and needed no assistance to their spare bedroom, but she said nothing in return. As soon as they both entered the small bedroom, Ginny locked the door with her wand and threw a silencing charm over the room. She set sad, questioning eyes on her as she voiced her concerns. "How are you, 'Mione? Really?"

Hermione shrugged, suddenly feeling the weight of her situation fall upon her. "How else can I be?" She blinked back tears and wrapped her arms about her waist. Her hands smooth over her flat tummy and she tried imagining a tiny baby growing in there. A baby she and Draco created. She looked back up to Ginny. "I'm confused," she answered honestly.

Ginny stepped forward to envelop her in a deep hug and for a few moments the two women held onto each other. Although she longed for Draco to be the one holding her, she took what solace she could from the red-head in front of her. They parted after a several seconds; both had unshed tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry for Harry's behavior earlier. You know how he gets when he thinks he's right about something. Still doesn't give him the right to say what he said to you though."

Hermione sniffed and exhaustion overpowered her. "Thanks. I know. It's been a horrid evening." She climbed into the bed. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Ginny knew she was talking about her painful parting from Draco earlier that evening and she swallowed back a lump at the remembered sounds of Hermione's screams earlier at the Manor.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he gave his mother an earful for pulling that stunt. I know I would." Ginny watched Hermione pull the covers over her. She was still wrapped in Draco's too-large shirt. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine thanks. I just want to be alone for now."

Ginny nodded and made her way to the door. Before she could leave, Hermione called back to her. "Ginny…what…what would you…" and Hermione could not finish asking the question. She faced the far wall away from the door, but she knew Ginny had not yet left the room. She held her breath as she waited for her answer.

"I would do what's best for my baby. I guess that's what's important now," she softly answered. The door silently clicked behind her and Hermione knew she was alone. Well not completely alone.

Her hand reached down to caress her stomach once more and a memory of Draco's hand across her waist flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut in agony. This blasted wolf was the start of entire thing and now her world sat at a junction. No matter how much her body and soul called for Draco, she had to think about her future now. Clearly. She unstoppered the vial and stared intensely at the blue liquid encased within. Perhaps if this was truly meant to be, Draco would find a way to her and their child. Perhaps if he truly wanted to be with her, they would still be bound regardless of the pull of their wolves. She tried to not think of Harry's accusing words or Astoria's cruel remarks. It was much easier inside of their little protective cocoon; she and Draco. Back in the real world, the challenges of their tentative bond were wide open to attacks and now an innocent life was thrown into the mix.

Doubt and hurt were terrible reasons to go forward with idea, but Hermione could see no further option. Exhaustion muddled her brain and the nights events replayed over and over again in mind until they stopped at Ginny's parting words. In a quick swoop, she downed the vial and prayed she made the right decision.

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open in an instant. Something shifted within his aura and he awoke; his wolf jumping at the bit. All he could think of was his mate; the link that tethered him to her weakened then vanished as he rejoined the waking world. He sat up and took one look around his surroundings before his eyes landed on his mother across the room.; his darkening greys narrowed. He stood in anger and roared, "How dare you turn your wand on your own son!"

Narcissa, however, was ready for him. "It was for your own good! I could hardly speak to you while you were holding onto _her_."

He started for the exit, intent of leaving the room; the wolf anxious to get to Hermione. Something was wrong. He called back to his mother. "Her name is Hermione, Mother. Get used to it; you'll be seeing her around more often."

She followed behind him. "And what of our agreement with the Greengrasses? You cannot just expect them –"

He whirled back, growling as she reached out a tentative arm to his shoulder. She pulled her arm back in fear. "They can fuck off for all I care! Toss some galleons their way and see how fast they'll agree with me. And this was never _our_ agreement, Mother. Let's get that straight; it was yours and yours alone. I never had anything to do with this."

"Be that as it may, you signed the contract as well. Astoria –"

He towered over his mother and raised a brow in disbelief. For an instant, she saw Lucius and not her son before her. "Did you not hear me?! I love Hermione!" Narcissa gasped in shock. "She is my mate, through blood and vow. I will. Not. Leave. Her!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

And Astoria answered in his stead. "Draco believes himself to be mated to Ms. Granger," she spoke as she entered the room. She removed her cloak, back from her destination and gently laid it across the back of the sofa. Draco's eyes narrowed as he took in Astoria's approaching form. She seemed different somehow and the wolf within him perked in attention. "Surely, you would not think that some mishap at work would turn you into 'mates for life'?" she scoffed in disbelief.

He silently appraised her before a familiar smell entered his nostrils. Draco's picked up his mate's scent on Astoria's clothes and stalked toward her. "You been near Hermione this evening," he accused on a growl. His hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders when she did not answer. He clenched his fists painfully about her shoulders. "I can smell her all over you. What did you do, Astoria?" Fury entered his eyes at the thought of this witch near his mate and he shook her twice; wisps of her hair fell out of its neatly placed ponytail. "Answer me!"

Narcissa pulled Astoria away from Draco's death grip and yelled at her son, "Draco, that is ENOUGH!" Astoria looked in fear at Draco as she clung to Narcissa. "What has come over you?"

But Draco's black gaze remained on Astoria. He rolled back his shoulders in effort to calm his wolf, but his lips broke into a snarl. "I swear if you hurt her at all, you will fucking pay."

Astoria, temporarily recovered from her scare, squared her shoulders against the darkening man an arms' length away from her. "I merely put an end to what should have never started in the first place." She smirked at his confusion. "Yes, I found out about her little _accident_," she sneered at him. "Of all the idiotic things to do! To go and get yourself infected with werewolf's blood. Oh, please!"

Narcissa looked between the two, confusion crawling all over her face.

Draco took out his wand in fury and aimed it at the shocked face of Astoria. "What the _fuck _did you say to her?" His aimed wavered as he tried to contain his fury. He had to control his wolf from tearing through her with his bare hands. All of his concentration zeroed in on the petite witch before him.

Astoria swallowed visibly but held his gaze. Gone were the smoky greys, in their place a raging storm. "I know about the cure. The vial you kept hidden in your wardrobe." She smirked as she saw his eyes widened in fear. "Yes. And once I knew what it was, it wasn't hard to offer it to her." She continued on after she saw his wand waver slightly, hoping to persuade him. "She was eager to take it. I don't know what backwards lie she fed you, but this was nothing but sex to her. As soon as she saw her out, she happily took it from my hands," she lied easily enough.

Just when Astoria thought she had won, Draco launched himself at her in a flash. She could only get out a small scream before he easily toppled her to the floor and held her milky throat between his hands. He squeezed lightly and was rewarded by the fear that swept across her wide, blue eyes. Her mouth fell open in shock. "You fucking **fool**! She and her wolf are one in the same now. It's been too long to try and separate one from the other. If anything happens to her because of this cure," he applied more pressure to her neck in warning and she choked trying to take in more air. Her hands scratched at his wrists to no avail. Draco ignored his mother trying to forcibly remove him off of the scared witch.

He lowered his head to her ear and growled dangerously. "If I lose her to your carelessness, I'll be back to finish what I started." He abruptly released her neck and sat back. Astoria quickly brought her hands up to her throat and rolled to her side wheezing in air.

"Consider this engagement broken," he called as he left the room, "Leave the ring with my mother." Disgusted with both his mother and Astoria, he took off for the front door, when he found he could not Apparate out. Sneering at his mother's adjustment of the wards, he rounded quickly for the main foyer, ignoring his mother's calls behind him.

Narcissa caught up to him just as he was about to cross through the front entrance. "Draco! Draco, WAIT!" She pulled on his arm. "Please!"

"Why should I afford you a chance when you gave us none?" Draco referred back to earlier that evening. "I would have at least thought you would have heard us out, but instead you did this?! And now I may have lost her for good!" His fury was mounting again, and his wolf demanded revenge for being separated from his mate. He had to get out of there before he did something to his own mother that he would regret.

"Draco, you have to understand how I felt when I saw that! I mean to carry on an affair with her, and now this….mates?" She questioned and unshed tears and confusion held in her eyes. "I never meant to harm you, but you left me no choice."

Draco blew his fringe out of his eyes and as gently as he could, removed his mother's hands from his arms. "I have to go to her," he spoke softly and looked down at her. "I will _always_ go to her. She is mine as much as I am hers. The sooner you can accept that, the better you'll be." He turned for the stairs leading down towards the main path, and without another word took off at a run past the Manor's wards.

Narcissa watched him until she could see him no further. She gathered he had Apparated as soon as he crossed the wards back to Hermione Granger, his mate she now knew. She sighed and twisted her wand between her hands in worry. She could hear Astoria approaching on her left side. "Do you know if she took the cure?" Narcissa spoke gravely into the night air. The moon hung in the sky above them and seemed to mock them. She became suddenly fearful if something happened to Ms. Granger, then she would forever lose her son too. He would no doubt blame her as an indirect cause.

Astoria cleared her throat, still sore from Draco's hands. She thought back to the feel of his strong hands around her neck and sighed in disappointment. Even though part of her was afraid at the time, she had never felt such excitement at his anger. Her womb had clenched in anticipation and she wished in vain for a repeat performance. His cologne and natural scent still clung to her clothes from when he leaned into her and she opened her eyes in determination. "I can't be sure. Her friends seemed adamant that she take it, but I left before she made a decision." Astoria made her way down two stairs, about to Apparate home before Narcissa called out and stopped her.

"Astoria, I'm afraid I have to ask to ask for the ring back. I can't let you leave the property with it anymore."

And Astoria froze on the steps. Anger set in her pretty features and her face scrunched down in resentment. She took a moment to school her face before she turned around to face her former-future mother-in-law. "Of course," she clipped and removed the family heirloom from her ring finger. She reluctantly placed it back in the Malfoy matriarch's hand and continued down the stairs.

She rolled her shoulders back in irritation and calmed her inner wolf and bade for patience. Her blues eyes melted back into a deep violent shade and she followed Draco's scent on the wind. Draco was every bit of an alpha wolf, and she felt herself flush in heat as she remembered the close proximity they had shared a few moments earlier. Oh yes, Draco and Hermione were not the only ones with the blood of a werewolf surging through their veins. She would claim Draco as hers if it was the last thing she did; the only thing that stood in her way: Hermione Granger and her unborn child.

* * *

_Don't worry, dear readers. This is still a Dramione romance, not a tragedy! All I can say before I give too much away ~_ _To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's notes: Okay, we're getting down to the end here. Only two-three chapters left. I so love you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I appreciate every bit of it; it's the highlight of my day. Here we go – enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_Background music for this chapter: Zedd "Clarity (feat Foxes)"_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The next morning found Draco shouting through Ginny and Harry's front door, two sentences away from being hexed. He pounded his fists; Merlin help him, he was about to go wolf on Potter's door, but he refrained just barely.

He had spent the previous night searching all the spots his witch might have gone to after his mother had rendered him unconscious. It wasn't until he thoroughly searched the haunts one by one only to come up empty that he resigned that she was probably over at Potter's. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Even while he looked through her flat, he began making arrangements in his head of where his life was now going. He would take up residence in one of the family's smaller properties (and effectively leave the family Manor to his mother), he would marry Hermione properly, but to do so first he had to find said witch, which brought him back to the present. Sleep-deprived, anxious and somewhat delirious, he banged on the front door again, the magic of the wards tingling against his skin. "I swear to Merlin, Potter! Let me in or I'll do something Hermione will regret. I know she's not at her place." One sentence away from being hexed.

Harry swung the door open, his emerald eyes sparkling. He held his wand in his other hand and looked pointedly between it and the furious blond outside his door. "Why are you even here?"

"Bloody hell, are you really _that_ thick?" Draco pushed past the wizard into the small living area. "I knew you Gryffindors were stubborn, but is thick-headedness an actual requirement? Weasel pass some of his onto you?" He lifted his nose to the air and inhaled. "Where is she?" he asked darkly as Harry followed behind him into the room.

Ginny emerged from the back room, a morning robe wrapped about her frame. "Malfoy?! How…what are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't come?" he snarled between the two and Ginny stepped back at his anger. "Did you really think that my mother could tear me away from her? That _you_ could tear me away from her?"

"Well Astoria had us believing otherwise." Harry shot back at him.

"Astoria is an empty twit who rather get her hands on the Malfoy inheritance and nothing more; I could care less either way. Now I will ask you one last time: where _is_ she!?" he seethed, his patience waning and Ginny had to throw up a silencing charm in case this got out of hand and the neighbors overheard. She prayed it wouldn't come to wands.

"And I'll ask you one more time." Harry marched up to the blond and met him eye to eye; neither blinked. "Why are _you _here? Astoria already delivered the cure you were conveniently hiding from Hermione," he continued on as Draco's eyes faltered for a moment, an irritated twitch at his jaw. "Or were you planning on never telling her?"

"That's my business, Potter," he sneered.

"If it concerns my friend, it's my business too."

Ginny cleared her throat at the testosterone rising in the small room. "Actually it concerns you both. But Malfoy, there is something you should know …" She looked pointedly at Harry and he blew his fringe out of his eyes on a frustrated sigh. She hated to take up for Malfoy, but he had a right to know. Harry couldn't deny him that much; he took a step backwards.

"What?"

Ginny's eyes lowered to the floor. "She should probably tell you. She's in the back room," she indicated over her shoulder. Before Harry could berate her for giving away Hermione's location, she groaned, "It's not like he didn't know!"

Draco didn't bother admitting she was right; he could smell his mate before he reached their front door. Ginny moved from the hallway that led to bedrooms and before Draco could exit, Harry's voice called to his back once more.

"If you hurt her…" He let the warning hang in the air and the air swelled with growing and unused power between them.

"The only way she would be hurt is if you tried to keep her from me." He glanced between Ginny and Harry and shook his head. "If the fact that I'm even _here_ isn't enough for you blithering idiots..." He cut his sentence short with a shake of his head. "I don't have time for this." He doubled back, his feet leading him away from the living room and taking him to the only closed bedroom door. His hand hesitated over the knob. His mate waited for him behind this door and apprehension suddenly filled him. What if she believed Astoria? What if she took the cure? Something close to fear lodged in his throat and he pushed the door open. He froze at the sight on the bed.

His mate laid curled on top of the covers in the fetal position, facing away from the bed. He moved to the edge on the bed, scared to touch her, but a hesitant hand rested on her shoulder. An empty vial sat on the pillow next to her and he felt a knife cut through his soul. She was sleeping in his borrowed shirt and nothing else. Very slowly, as not to wake her, he curled up behind her and drew her closer to him. They barely fit on the twin bed, but he drew his body against hers. Warmth flooded through him and he released a relieved sigh that he had found her.

Even though they had been separated for a night, it had been too long. He hated the way they had parted the night before; and even though he was powerless to stop it, he knew it had caused her great pain to be forcibly removed as she was. Her hair tickled his nostrils and he breathed in her scent to affirm that she was here and safe within his arms. With a quick flick of the wrist behind him, he locked and sealed the door. He did not silence the room. He ran a finger down her cheek and she stirred in her sleep.

A soft smile ghosted his face as he wrapped his arm tight about the witch. His large hand met her smaller one lightly draped in front of her waist and a different, yet familiar scent tickled his nose. Furrowing his eyebrows, he lowered his head along his mate's body, his bangs falling lightly on her midsection. Going under his own shirt that billowed around her frame, he lowered his nose down into her lower belly and inhaled the new scent, something awakening in the back of his mind.

"Good morning," a hoarse voice sounded above him.

He lifted his head to find amber eyes watching him, an amused look gracing her sleepy features. "Hi," he answered softly and she looked back at him.

"Hi."

He climbed back up her body and took her in. He searched her face, her neck, everywhere for clues she was ill from the cure, signs she did not recognize his body, that she could not hear his call. "I'm still yours," she whispered softly, her hand moving from her stomach to the arm next to her shoulder. She brought his hand up to her face and turned to nuzzle her nose into his palm.

"How do you feel?" he murmured as little electric currents shot from where her skin met his flesh. They zipped up his arm and ran straight into his groin and the overwhelming desire to take her again flooded through his veins.

"Mmm, much better now that you're here," she spoke through his hand, a small kiss was placed there and he swallowed a moan. She closed her eyes as she licked his palm. Her kisses were dizzying. After a frantic night with no sleep and frayed nerves, they were the perfect balm after such a restless night.

"You didn't think I'd come?"

She opened her eyes. "I knew you'd find me."

His eyes trailed over to the empty vial lying next to her. "You took the cure." A statement, not a question.

She nodded. "I did. I thought it would put things in perspective. I was tired and confused, then Astoria showed up …" she trailed off in memory.

"What did she tell you?" His faced darkened when she did not answer. "Hermione?"

"It doesn't matter," she laid soft hands on his shoulders as anger began to set into his features and pleaded with his wolf within.

But he would not hear it and anger overrode him. "You don't know what that could have done to you! Your genetic makeup had evolved since it was created. I highly doubt the restorative properties would have made a difference with your wolf now-" Draco continued on in anger, despite her attempts to reason beneath him.

"I thought it would but it seems the blood of my wolf won't let anything happen to our child. Even a cure such as yours did not alter much. Protective properties, you could say."

"-Completely idiotic things to do…what…what did you say?" he rushed on a breath.

She smiled. "I'm pregnant. Astoria told me last night that a new Malfoy heir showed up on your family tree," she smiled coyly. "Unless you're copulating with someone else?" she smirked.

All the anger suddenly left him and he reached a hand down to caress her lower belly. "You mean I'm going to be a father?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Can you smell it? I mean I know it's early, but-"

"I can," he blinked. "It smells like you, but it doesn't." He replaced his hand with his nose and inhaled deeply. His mate was carrying his child; a wave of protectiveness surged through him and he pressed his nose deeper marking the scent to memory. She laughed lightly at his stubble tickled her sensitive flesh. "Does that feel weird? This is …." he trailed off emotion overtaking him.

"This changes everything," she finished softly. She pulled him back up to her. "Whatever is happening between us now, there is no going back for me. There never was."

He lowered down onto his forearms, a rogue grin spread on his face. "Whatever rumors are out there, may they be from Astoria or otherwise, you are the only witch I want to marry."

"Glad to hear it."

"If you'll have me, I want us to marry soon. Properly." He looked down between them. "Our child will not be born a bastard."

"Properly? You mean sharing blood and bodily fluids does not constitute a marriage ceremony?" He nuzzled her neck as she spoke through small pants of air, his proximity dulling her senses.

He spoke through her shirt opening. "I believe I've only taken in your blood, luv." He nicked and licked at her exposed nipples through the shirt opening and blood flooded her center. Her womb contracted and she shuddered at the intense feeling. She had never felt such a response from Draco merely kissing her breasts before.

She shuddered at what other heightened senses she would experience while expecting. She had to admit she was excited. "We'll have to rectify that immediately," she whispered as his head lowered to hers. Her wolf basked in contentment as their souls met at their joined lips.

She sighed and gladly let Draco claim every inch of her mouth. Ever the dominate and eager one, his hands grabbed the back of her neck and tugged softly at her hair, but she did not mind. Her hands pulled and scraped at the shirt on his back and both had to part to remove the item.

Her hands met smooth skin and hard muscle and she smiled at the contours and lines that made up his back. She ran her hands down his sides as if feeling him for the first time and her patience began to wear thin.

She wanted to run her hands and tongue all over him and tried to reverse their positions so that she sat atop his frame. However, the small bed would not allow for such a maneuver and both fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Ow!" Draco muttered. He had taken the brunt of the fall and pulled the haughty witch up along his body. "Never were the patient sort, eh?"

"I think you would know." She straddled him, using the advantage. She leaned down, pulled her hair over one shoulder and dusted her lips over his brows, his jaw, his chin, his eyes while her hands traced patterns down his arms. She had a feeling that he could reclaim the dominant position, if he so wanted, but he laid back content to let her explore him.

Her fingers moved to interlace with his and when he squeezed down upon them, she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart lifted and she felt…at home with this man. She felt her love for him eclipse past the bedroom door, past Harry wards and beyond. What was once a secret she hid in her heart, she felt ready to lay it upon the feet of the world.

The sweetness melted as urgency entered her kisses and he met her back equally as desire soared through them both. He moved one of their conjoined hands between their pressed bodies down towards her center and both of their fingers rubbed against her clitoris.

She took in a shuddering breath as the world shifted and her vision tunneled to the man beneath her. A slow smirk rose upon her lips. She sat back, their fingers still caressing her most intimate flesh and she had the most delicious thoughts of devouring him in every way. By the same smirk that rose upon his lips, he was thinking along the same lines as well.

Her hips lifted and he moved to enter her before she could seat upon him and both moaned at the feeling of contentment: him, being surrounded by her tight and quivering flesh and she being filled to delightful border of pain and pleasure.

She tried to start with a slow rhythm for the sake of drawing out the experience. She knew she would shatter in the most delightful way if they built a slow, teasing pace. But as if sensing her body's need, he urged her through clenched teeth.

"Let go, love."

And she did. It was almost ironic, her situation. The very cure she had taken the night before tried to erase the connection she had formed with this wizard, but within him and through him, he held the very remedy that she had been searching for. The missing piece of her soul, the other half; no cure would ever be able to erase that.

She dug her nails into his stomach for purchase, not hesitating at his hiss of pain and lifted her hips in search for that spot deep within her. She closed her eyes and her head fell back, searching, secretly pleased with his pants of encouragement interrupted by guttural moans she forced from his body. After a few tries, she felt his cock run against it and her mouth fell open in a strangled cry. He kept running against that mind-numbing spot even as she found she could not continue; the sensation too great and her womb contracted and expanded as her release flooded through her. She could barely make out the world beneath her as another wave pulsed from her sensitive core out and through her limbs.

Pregnancy seemed to make her even more wet as her juices ran out and down over them both and Draco hissed in approval. She fell forward into his arms and he caught her, smoothing back the damp strands of hair that fell into her eyes. Even her nipples were overly sensitive and she groaned again as they brushed against his broad chest. She focused on breathing in and out as the world came back into focus and opened her eyes to slate eyes staring up at her. There was no need to verbally express their love; the push and pull of their wolves against one another said everything there was to say.

Draco kissed her once more against her temple and gently turned them over, careful not to place too much of his weight against her as not to injure their still-growing child. She smiled through lust-lidded eyes and pulled him down upon her; she knew their child was safe and protected and the need to feel him fully flushed against her was overpowering. As he pulled her leg easily over one arm, he swiftly re-entered her with a growl and sought his own release.

They spent the remainder of the morning reacquainting themselves with the other. Bed sheets were soiled, a wardrobe was knocked over, and through it all the couple laughed inwardly with their antics, and a lightness filled them.

* * *

Some hours later, a knock at the closed door kept them from falling into sleep and Draco growled at the closed door. "What is it?" he called annoyed as Hermione licked at the blood falling from his neck, happily lapping at the open wound. During their final coupling, Hermione had bit into the crease where his shoulder met his neck as she came. She had broken the skin. Draco did not mind as his mate drank from the wound. It sent him over the edge as Draco rammed into her once more, the act sending him into a near frenzy. Draco shuddered and pulled her closer when her tongue dipped into the wound. He would have taken his turn at her neck but Ginny's words brought him back to the here and now.

"We can hear, you know?" Ginny's muffled voice called from behind the door, exasperated. "Harry's patience won't last forever."

"I thought you put up a silencing charm," Hermione hissed beneath him and dropped back against the pillow. Her lips were stained red and Draco's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Might have forgotten this once. We can do it again, if you want. I'll be sure to put one up then." He lowered to kiss her soundly, a metallic hint of his blood in his mouth. Hermione allowed herself to be caught in the moment briefly before she pulled away.

"Let's go back to my place. I need to change and get my wand. We can use all the silencing charms there if you want," she winked.

"And what would be the point? There's no fun in torturing Potter if he's not there to hear." She swatted at him and moved off the bed to dress. With a short call to Ginny that they would be out soon, she turned back to her now fiancé.

"That was all for _Harry's_ benefit!?"

He cut her off before she could start. "Mine too." He reached for her arm and pulled her back towards the bed but she pushed away from him.

"Later," she promised at his hurt look.

Leaving Harry's flat had been awkward to say the least. The fact that a disturbed Harry and a red-faced Ginny sat frozen on the love seat as they entered did not help matters. She guessed they had heard everything, not that she had cared at the time. The fact that they let them leave without too much commotion was progress in Hermione's book. She guessed Harry understood the importance Draco held in her life now. Not that she wanted to give up her friends to stay with him, but she had nearly been pushed to the edge to do so.

With a promise that she had made Draco magically straighten the room (he had saw no problem with leaving the room as it stood – a monument to animalistic mating and their love), she bade them goodbye, a promise to return soon. Ginny cheekily asked for invites to the wedding before she closed the door and Harry could get a word in. The entire exchange, he had the most dumbstruck look on his face and worriedly cut his eyes between a smug-faced Draco and Hermione, who had desperately tried not to meet his emerald orbs.

Both she and Draco collapsed into a fit of laughs as they exited the building after the awkward goodbye and walked down the short path through the woods to the Apparition point. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Hermione close to him, happy his scent covered her once more. Not that he minded her own alluring essence, but he could not stop the smug sense of gratification that she was covered in his scent, filled with his seed and carrying his child.

They were about ten meters away from the Apparition point when Draco stopped and turned. His ears picked up movement behind them and his eyes scanned the forest around them. A scent he could not place, but seemed distantly familiar greeted him and he inclined his head on the wind. He pulled Hermione behind him as a figure moved silently from behind the trees. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing here, Astoria?" he snarled, his wand dropping into his hand.

"What does it look like?" she replied slowly. She stepped further into the clearing and eyed the couple dangerously. "I'm here to claim what should be rightfully mine." Her eyes drifted to Draco's unyielding form in front of Hermione. Her eyelids lowered as she drank him in, her blood rushing with possibilities. Her gaze sharpened as Hermione stepped from behind Draco.

"Leave us now, Astoria," Hermione warned, her eyes swirling to midnight. "I will not say this more than once." This vile woman had tried to harm her baby, had to tried to separate her from Draco. That would not stand. She rolled her neck as her wolf came to life and her veins swelled with revenge.

Draco's arm tightened about her arm and she glanced sideways at him. He could feel her anger rolling off of her in pulsating waves, but his eyes held her back for the moment. His own eyes turned into slate greys as he looked back towards Astoria who had made her way closer to the pair. Astoria wore a light-colored shirt, covered by a leather jacket; dark-colored leggings completed her outfit. It was a far cry from her usual frills and dresses.

"I see the cure didn't work for you." Her wand dropped into her hand and she pulled it out and pretended to inspect the intricate markings on the handle. "Pity."

Draco received the threat for what it was and aimed his wand. "Sod off back home, Astoria. Do I have to toss a sack of galleons your way before you get the point?"

She sneered and began closing the distance between them. "It is _not_ galleons I'm after, Draco. If that was the case, I could easily make an arrangement with the Notts or the Zabinis." She cut her eyes to Hermione's midsection and Hermione instinctively covered one hand over her stomach. Hermione would have raised her wand in defense at the blonde witch if she could, but as it was she still was wandless. Astoria's gaze lingered on Hermione a moment longer before she turned back to Draco, who was visibly growling in warning. "I want should have been mine by right. And if I have to _Imperio_ you to get it, I will." She quickly cast the Unforgivable at Draco, who deflected it before it struck.

Draco countered with his own stunner, which Astoria dodged easily, her canine abilities giving her the foresight to leap and move before the jet of light struck her. It hit the tree behind her and chips of bark flew into her ponytail. She had precious seconds before successive curses from Draco's wand danced about her. Her eyes watched in slow motion as the spells shot around her and she easily maneuvered her body of the way of four back-to-back spells. _Child's play_, she thought to herself.

She whirled around the tree and threw her own curses around the tree root at the pair, but both easily dodged the spells. For a moment, silence entered the thicket as all three reached an impasse. They were all in tune with their heightened abilities and given their strengths, they could out dodge each other all day. Her chest heaved with faux exertion and she called back to them, "I can do this all day if you want!" she yelled. "But I will be the one leaving with Draco," she whispered to herself. She smirked as she decided to throw down her final ace. It was _the_ one thing she had left that they couldn't match and if Draco's whore couldn't meet her and challenge her correctly, then well… pity for her.

She stepped from behind her hiding place near the large tree root, her wand held in her outward facing palm in surrender as she eyed the pair. Her violet eyes settled on Hermione just off to Draco's left. "I challenge you for what should be mine by rights. If you care to meet and best me, by all means have at him. However, if I win…" She rolled her neck slowly and both Draco and Hermione jumped at the sound of bones cracking and echoing across the short distance between them. They watched with widened eyes and disbelief as Astoria dropped her wand and fell to her arms and knees.

Her clothes shed from her lithe form as brilliant, white fur burst from the seams. Astoria screamed as the transformation pushed through her back, down her legs and arms and she dropped her head, her very skin rippling with pain. Very quickly, her scream of pain morphed into a howl and the gauntlet was thrown. Astoria's violet wolf eyes narrowed at Hermione and she snarled, baring sharp canines.

Draco felt the pull to change when Astoria transformed and his wolf snarled in aggravation, the ability to do so not there. He wrapped an arm around his stomach in pain and grimaced that he could not join the wild as he was meant to and properly defend his mate. Well at least he had his wand; he would make short work of this. He started to lift his wand towards the white wolf, which had swung her violet gaze to him, before he felt a small wrist grab his wand arm.

He swung questioning eyes towards Hermione, who pushed his wand arm down. "No. I will handle her." Hermione turned her head towards the waiting wolf. "She has threatened me and mine for the last time," she whispered quietly. Midnight eyes beseeched Draco, who was struggling with himself and a hint of warning entered her tone. "Do not interfere, mate." She released his arm as it fell to his side, his fist clenching around his wand. She slowly walked towards Astoria in the middle of the field.

She reached inward and pulled at the wolf lying just beneath her heart. She willed the beast to join her, properly, fully and let her mental barriers fall away. Her stomach clenched, but it was in no way painful. She opened and trained midnight eyes on the threat before her. Her cub needed protecting, her bond with her Alpha was being challenged; it was time to end this now.

"It's time to put this bitch down," she whispered to herself and with a running start jumped to the forest floor, her golden hair growing and shifting to radiant gold fur that replaced her clothes. It marked its way over her body without pain and she finally released the animal inside that had so desperately yearned to be free. Completely at one with the wolf, she landed and skidded on all fours almost two meters away from Astoria, whose own violet eyes flashed in fear at Hermione's unknown ability before the growl sharpened and returned to her throat.

Hermione answered in kind as she stared down the threat to be eliminated.

* * *

_Fuck, __**yeah**__! Sorry, just had to get that out, but yes. More to come soon…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Background Music for this chapter (for Astoria's thoughts): No Doubt "Ex-girlfriend"_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The first thing Hermione felt besides the soil beneath her paws was the forest air surrounding her. The very buzzing of the insects flying around multiplied in her ears, but she could distinctly separate it from the leaves rustling in the trees, Draco's impatient breath rushing in and out of his nose down to the growl Astoria was currently throwing her way. Her eyes sharpened and she saw the world focus in a way her normal amber irises had never been able to before.

The world was clearer, the air was cleaner (if that made any sense) and she felt the surrounding trees call out to her, as if they were welcoming one of their own back into the fold. She felt at home and moved in her new form with all the natural ease as if she had always been born a wolf. As if moving on four legs were the way of the world and she had just been doing it wrong for the past twenty-five years.

Violet eyes clashed with midnight dark ones and her very blood burned as Astoria faced off against her.

_Well. Well. Look who's come to play. You've been hiding secrets, Granger, _Astoria spoke, clear as day, to Hermione. She chanced a look back at her mate and he seemed to be on edge, but gave no mention that he could hear Astoria. _He can't hear us, you know. It's just us ladies now._ Astoria circled around Hermione, calculating and planning.

Hermione stepped back and snarled, meeting Astoria step for step. _How were you able to change into a wolf so soon?_ It had taken a lot of wrestling with her own animal before she was able to accept her wolf. That her transformation had been so seamless and pain-free was surprising, even to her. She had been expecting a pain-ridden transformation much like Astoria before her.

_It wasn't hard to convince one of those poor Ministry saps of the exact strain I was looking for. I mean really, you spend a few quality minutes alone with a wizard and he's putty in your hands. I met with a friend and after he showed me what to do, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest. _Astoria approached her slowly. _But that's enough chit chat for now._

Quicker than she could have imagined, Astoria attacked with her teeth bared. Hermione side-stepped the onslaught, but her fangs still grazed the side of her neck. She could feel the anxiety from her mate increase and it distracted her to a fault.

Astoria took the opportunity to sink her teeth in Hermione's side and she howled at the broken skin. Blood begin to mix with her fur, but she brushed off the flesh wound and turned to retaliate. But Astoria had already broken away. She could feel her opponent laughing at her as she broke off in a run, and without a second thought, Hermione fell in step behind her.

She knew that the Astoria could be leading her away into a trap, but all Hermione could see was red. She sprinted deftly on all fours to catch up behind her. She was briefly reminded of her trek through the woods with Draco and how easily it came to her to move around of the forest floor. It came back to her then. The ease of moving through the trees and forest floor beneath her, she used her innate knowledge to increase her speed and adrenaline fueled her onwards. She was on Astoria's heels now and pushing down on her hind legs, she used her momentum to launch herself on Astoria's back.

Both wolves rolled into the mess of scattered branches and leaves with the force of her jump and Hermione sunk her canines into Astoria's flesh for purchase. The pungent taste of metallic filled her mouth and nostrils. Combined with Astoria's whine of pain, it drove her blood lust. She twisted her mouth to increase the damage of her bite and let every ounce of her need for retribution consume her. She thought of how Astoria had conspired against her and Draco. How she had came over in the middle of the night with an air of superiority, like she had won, like she had the upper hand. She felt flesh tear beneath her and she would have dug deeper, if it were not for the sharp tear of teeth across the back of her neck.

She let go of Astoria and shook her back to dislodge the wolf on her neck, her now and wounded and exposed neck. With a winded growl, Astoria rolled off her to the ground. Deep red gashes marked her side and upper torso. The contrast of red amongst the white fur was stark and almost beautiful in a haunting way.

Both wolves faced off again, their breathing labored from exertion and pain, but Hermione would not be deterred. With a breath for courage, she attacked again and again. Astoria had to back up with each of Hermione's advances and although she out maneuvered some of her attacks, she could not dodge every one. Each one that did land caused further damage and Astoria's white fur slowly began to change into a bloody, red mess.

Astoria could not see the large tree root that Hermione had backed her into and when her hind hit the bark of the root behind her, she knew she was fucked. Astoria tried to plead with Hermione, but it was useless. Hermione gave into her bloodlust fully and turned a back to allow the wolf's maternal instincts take over. Hermione watched in a detached manner as her wolf sought vengeance and asserted her claim to Draco. Astoria's broken body proof to that claim for the whole world to see.

Sensing her victory, she stepped back and pushing up to two legs, shifted back to her human form. She stood completely naked, covered in her blood as well as Astoria's. It marked it way down her chest, stomach and legs and she took a moment to just stand there, looking down at the broken witch's body. Astoria had shifted too, the last vestiges of her strength bleeding out of her body.

She wanted to say something to the dying woman, some parting words along the lines of 'I told you, so' or something equally appropriate. But there were no words. She had said all she needed to say with her teeth. Wiping the blood running down her chin with the back of her hand, she walked back towards Draco who was jogging towards her now.

She could feel his worry and anger crush into her before he actually did. She knew it would be no use trying to convince him she was alright, so she took a moment to bask in his concern and attention. But she did assure him that although she had some wounds, they were not serious. She was not hurt badly and neither was their unborn child.

Draco transfigured her a cloak to cover her body. With the fight now over, her body had begun to shake with the loss of adrenaline leaving her body. Secured tightly within her lover's hold, both looked over their shoulders one last time at Astoria lying against the tree before they Apparated away from the forest.

* * *

"Draco, I swear, if you don't stop asking me if 'I'm alright', I'm going to bite you!" Hermione huffed, completely serious.

"Please don't threaten me with a good time, love," he chided lightly. Before he could open his mouth to ask her again, she sighed.

"Yes, I'm _fine_!" she said for the hundredth time. Although, if she was truthful, she was a little nervous at the moment. They had left the forest for her flat where she was able to properly take a bath (even after assistance from Draco, she still could not remove the scent of forest from her body), change her clothes and heal her wounds. She wanted to spend the remainder of the day in Draco's arms and just 'be', but he had dragged her out only after a few hours of rest. He had said he had a few things to do and never one to be patient, he now was dragging her back towards Malfoy Manor. It was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. But if she had faced off against Astoria and won, she imagined Narcissa would be a breeze. She straightened her back at the thought as they crossed into the Manor's foyer.

"Ah," Narcissa greeted the couple now making their way into her home. She seemed to stumble for a moment before she offered a lame, "I'm glad to see you're alright. I … you must … please allow me to extend my apologies for any inconvenience you may have suffered last time you were here," she finished quickly.

She wanted to scoff at the woman, but she bit her tongue. Inconveniences, indeed. Draco's arm tightened around her waist and she took the small measure of reassurance he offered.

"I've come to collect a few things, Mother," he announced as he and Hermione made their way around Narcissa and towards his room.

"Oh," she followed behind the pair. "Why?" she feigned ignorance. She knew that her son might do this, but she had hoped it would not come to this. Surely, he could forgive her for her rash decisions?

"I'm moving out," he offered simply. They had reached his room on the second floor and began to move around the room, magically pulling out chests and shrinking items. "I think it's time for a change, don't you?"

"Draco, I don't understand."

He continued on, "I think the estate in Surrey will suffice, don't you?" He moved around the room gathering items, while Hermione observed the pair in silence.

"I don't understand why you can't stay here." Narcissa looked apprehensively at Hermione, as if the other woman could persuade him to change her mind. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question, but remained wisely silent.

"Time for a change of scenery. Hermione's coming with me," he stated matter-of-factly. He smirked and only she could read his implied suggestion. They had not discussed moving in together in the short time they had been reunited and she felt a slow brow rise at his forwardness. "Aren't you, love?" His smile booked no argument as his clothes neatly folded into piles within the chest.

She smiled back in response. "Seems like it."

"There you have it, then. After the ceremony, we'll be settling down there. You're welcome to visit once the baby is born." He shrunk the chest and gathered a few remaining items from his wardrobe. He placed it into a satchel and threw it over his shoulder.

Narcissa sputtered and blinked at the empty room that had once been her son's room. "_Baby_?! Draco, wait!" She lifted her skirts and walked sharply behind the pair. Her eyes fell on their hands interlaced with each other and the significance of her son's earlier words floated back into her ears. "Wait, please." The young couple paused at her words. She struggled with indecision and her hands clenched in her skirts. "I … I just want to apologize, properly. I – I only wanted what was best for you. That is all I ever wanted," she finished softly.

He sighed and turned back towards his mother. "No. You wanted what would make _you_ happy. We had this conversation before and I brought this up to you then." His hand tightened around Hermione's and she had to rub his back to keep the anger from breaking free. She knew he was holding in it check for his mother's sake. "It wasn't only until you were faced with the possibility of losing me for good that you saw the error of your ways. Next time, think better of your only son." He turned swiftly, gathering Hermione in his arms. Before he Apparated them out of the Manor for good, Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, wait. She _is_ your mother," she softly implored. They both stared at the woman, alone in the hallway. She had no husband and her son was now leaving. Despite it all, Hermione felt sorry for the woman. She walked back to the older witch who now regarded her with bright eyes; tears threatening to fall. She began slowly, but her confidence bolstered with each word, "I know I wasn't the first choice you envisioned for your son, but seeing as we _will _be a part of each other's lives, I think we should learn to live with the other. I am not going anywhere, and I imagine neither are you."

The woman nodded, but said nothing.

Hermione continued, "I know that I love your son and he loves me. He wasn't lying when he said we were mates. Maybe in time, we can learn to exist together peacefully," Hermione finished and walked back towards Draco.

Narcissa slowly nodded at the pair, frowning at how her son was choosing to leave her so abruptly. But she could not fault him. With a loud pop, the two left the Manor for their new home. She felt the Manor groan at the loss of its former Lord and she mourned along with the ancient home. She was the Lady of the house now.

* * *

Normally, he did not wander this far from his pack, but the smell was alluring. He knew she was hurt; his sensitive ears could pick up her whimpering over a mile away. But he did know how badly until he walked up on the moaning, blonde woman. She was not long for this world; her wounds looked severe. Whoever had left her in this state had worked her over something fierce. The wounds were meant to kill, not immediately, but slowly so that she would experience the most amount of pain. And she sounded deep in it by the looks of things.

"Help … me …" she implored weakly, her blues eyes fluttering. She seemed to be hanging on to what little consciousness she had left.

He could smell the lupine blood running out of her, but he could not smell the markings of any pack on this woman. She must have been a loner. He dropped down onto one knee besides the woman and pushed a blood-stained strain of hair from her eyes. Once he recognized her, he hissed in fury.

"Astoria! What the bloody hell!?" he exclaimed in shock as he gathered the limp witch in his hands. She murmured something, but he could not hear from the blood running out of her mouth. "What?"

"…Granger…"

His shoulders slumped. Yes, he had heard about Greengrass' impending marriage to Draco earlier this year and when she had came to him seeking help to break her fiancé and Hermione Granger apart, he could only sit back in confusion. He was even more befuddled when she had come to him asking about being a werewolf.

Theo Nott had been initially ashamed after Voldemort had handed him to the werewolf Fenrir as a chew toy, but in the years following the war, he had spent the years learning to accept his fate. He had left his family home and over the years, he had taken Greyback's former wolves as his own and created his own pack. The lived peacefully away from Wizarding society, but he still came back time to time to check on his old friends and family. He had not seen Draco in years, but he had run into his fiancé, Astoria, one evening and she cornered him for all things werewolf related.

It seemed she was now one too, but not for long, by the look of things. She turned her head towards him and again implored for help. She was someone's kill, she was not meant to survive whatever had happened to her and he would have done well enough to leave her alone. It was akin to taking a dying cat back to your home to nurse it. But against his better judgment, he gingerly picked up the witch in his arms. She was lighter than she looked and he shifted to get a better hold on her properly. He took out his wand and Apparated back to his den. He had a lot of explaining to do for bringing home a stray.

* * *

_Author's note: Wow - I have the best reviewers! You guys seriously had me cracking up over your reviews to the last chapter. I love you ALL – I can't say that enough __So, sadly 'The Animal Inside' is coming to a close. I have __**one**__ more chapter planned before we wrap up, but if you guys want more …. then you know what to do! _

_After I conclude this, I'm moving on to some of my other works, including 'The Soul of the Wolves', which features a Harry/Hermione/Draco triad set pre-HBP. So if you want hot, werewolf-bonding, melt-your-butter sex and don't mind some Harry/Draco lovin', feel free to join come me ;-) Til next time!_

_-L_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Thank you so much for following and reviewing my second-ever posted HP fanfiction! You guys are truly the best; I hope you've enjoyed my little story. I have to thank JK Rowling for letting me borrow her wonderful characters and HP's world; all of it belongs to her. _

_Background music for this chapter: DHT "Listen to Your Heart (Edmee's Unplugged Vocal Edit)"_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"I still don't get why we're here. Aren't they already … _bonded_?" A bewildered look twisted Ron Weasley's features as he bent down towards Ginny's ear.

Ginny sat in between Ron, who had returned from the continent upon receiving his wedding invitation, while Harry sat on her other side in a neat row of white chairs. They sat in the middle of a clearing seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Why Hermione would choose to get married in the middle of the forest, Ginny would never know. They had received the invitations to a small marriage ceremony between Draco and Hermione about a week after they left her flat and now a month later, Ginny had taken the portkey sent with the invitations and found herself in the middle of a clearing not far from Malfoy Manor.

Ron's face flustered as his voice dropped a notch, "No. I mean why are we _here_? Do we actually approve of this?"

"She doesn't need your approval, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry actually agreed with her. He wasn't as enthusiastic, but he had accepted their relationship begrudgingly between the last time he saw them and now. He remarked carefully, "They seem pretty happy." And Harry shrugged. "Besides, I've tried to change her mind. Didn't really work out like I planned."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, that was a one hell of a tale, mate," he offered, dryly.

"Behave, both of you. Today is about them." Ginny looked around, searching for someone or certain _someones_. "I'm surprised there are no reporters from the _Prophet_ here."

Harry sat up in his seat and replied, "Yeah, well I might have called in a favor."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I leaked that the wedding was actually taking place somewhere else today."

A surprised smile lit Ginny's face and she hugged her boyfriend. "Harry! That was actually decent of you."

"Yeah, well consider it my wedding gift." Harry shrunk back at the stern look Ginny threw him. "Just kidding! But I knew how much they wanted to keep this private so, yeah." Ginny knew that Harry wanted to remain in Hermione's life, despite her decision to stay with Malfoy. The two had a rather lengthy late night chat one night and it seemed the two former Gryffindors were on the mends to healing their fractured relationship. Ginny could not be any happier.

Ron nodded in agreement. "But still, I can't believe the _Prophet_ didn't find a way to sneak into the ceremony. Vultures, the lot of them. Did you see how many articles they've been writing on the entire thing: '_The Wedding of the Century Ruined by War Heroine'. _The audacity!" Ron shook his head at the front page feature that had been running for weeks now on his best friend. It seemed the Wizarding world had very little else to focus on besides the love lives of Hogwarts' alums. Ron knew Skeeter was behind all of it.

Harry smirked and put in, "My personal favorite was '_Narcissa Malfoy: Shut in Due to Severe Depression'._"

"Well, she looks pretty calm and not depressed to me," Ginny replied. Narcissa sat a few rows in front of the trio and looked lovely and happy at the ceremony she had been graciously invited to. Ginny couldn't figure out why Hermione would invite Narcissa after all she had done to keep them apart, but it was Hermione's decision. And when she made her mind up about something, it was rather hard to change it.

Turning back from gazing at the Malfoy matriarch, Ron finished, "All stemming from '_Malfoy and Granger: The Forbidden Love Affair'_." His face soured at the headline title. "Merlin, it sounds like a bloody romance novel." The five-week feature had actually been selling like hotcakes. Everyone from Ministry officials to Hogwarts professors had been engrossed in the tale of Hermione's most unconventional relationship with the Malfoy heir. They all wanted to read how the fledging relationship had blossomed from a collegial partnership to marriage in about half a year. There was no mention of lycanthropy, but that did not stop the reporters from making up their own version of the story. And the Wizarding world remained riveted to the torrid love affair as the _Prophet _released weekly follow-ups stemming from the original article.

"Or what about '_Astoria Greengrass: Heartbroken, Refuses to Surface in Society'_?" That was Ginny's personal favorite.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Speaking of which, where is she? No one has seen her or heard from her in over a month."

"I gather she's still pissed at Malfoy for ending their engagement," Ron mused.

"You'd think she'd show?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I doubt it. Hermione assured me it was _most _unlikely."

"By the way, _where _is the 'happy' couple? We've been waiting for nearly an hour," Ron sat back in his chair and crossed his arms on a sigh.

Ginny turned in her seat and looked over the small, but restless witnesses who had gathered to watch Hermione Granger wed Draco Malfoy and her eyebrows scrunched. Interesting question, just where _were _they?

* * *

Just beyond the clearing, Draco and Hermione could barely make out the crowd gathering in the middle of the field. Their guests were growing tired of waiting for the reclusive couple to finally show themselves. The questions of when they would make an appearance floated to their hypersensitive ears, but the couple did not care.

The back of Hermione's satin wedding gown hitched up further around her back and she grit her teeth against the tree bark scraping against her skin. She wrapped her legs around Draco's back for purchase as he switched his angle for deeper penetration. _My hair's going to be a mess after this,_ she thought ruefully to herself. And she had put so much hard work to tame her mane today.

All for him. Pity, now it was all for naught.

She gasped as he pushed her body further against the tree and her arms clenched about his shoulders. She studied the lines of concentration across his face, the fierce pursing of his lips as he tried to make it last for her. She smiled at his restraint and kissed him on her brow.

Lifting his eyes from a point over her shoulder to hers, she marveled at the intensity found there. All for her. "Slower," she bade him softly. Draco's lips captured hers in a quick brush before he accommodated her request and his hips slowly sank in and out of her with an expertise that was all his own.

She wasn't surprised that her groom-to-be had found her before she was due to make her march down the aisle. The pull to her alpha alerted her to his presence a moment before he had Apparated right next to her. He had made short work of her satin knickers which matched perfectly with her antique wedding gown. Faster than she could imagine, although she had not really tried to deter him, she found herself against the back of a tree, his cock filling her up once more. He had said something about taking her one last time as Hermione Granger, or something to that effect. She could never focus on much else when he got like this.

His hands longed to run up and into her hair, she could tell, but he settled them along her neck. "Gods, I love you." His head fell forward against her shoulder and she knew he was close. His body shook with the knowledge of his impending orgasm. "Only you," he pushed into her skin.

He picked up speed and she let him continue his reckless pace. The tree bark chipped and broke away beneath them. "Bring me with you," she panted through her teeth and he chuckled as he lightly bit into her shoulder.

"Always, love." His arms clasped around her small (for now) waist to keep her upright as her orgasm rode her. Wave after sensual wave pulsed from her womb and she rested in this ethereal moment when they were completely fused physically, mentally and spiritually. She could feel the contentment and love radiate from him and it only multiplied her own. Their call was beautiful; it was the only way to describe it. It was like they were the only two privy to the world's biggest secret and they reveled in it.

It had been hard the first few days after they went public; not that they had by choice. Hermone wanted to take Draco out for his birthday and although they had made it through dinner in peace, as they were leaving, reporters from the _Prophet _captured a small, intimate moment shared and the rest spiraled from there. They tried to keep the lycanthropy and pregnancy out of the headlines, but she figured it was only a matter of time before they started deducing why they had rushed to wed. Not that they wouldn't have gone public on their own, but this just complicated things a bit.

Draco's reassurance during the intervening time had been heavenly and while see was still in the throes of early pregnancy sickness, he had made sure that no reporters ever caught her in such a compromising position. He knew how much it meant to her to keep this quiet until she wanted to announce it. Outside a select few, no one else knew about the impending arrival of the newest Malfoy heir. Hermione blinked back tears at his protectiveness and quickly chided herself for doing such. Blasted pregnancy hormones.

As they slid back down the tree, Draco did not relinquish his grip on her. He used his wand to clean them both and fix her gown as best as he could. It would do for now. Her hair, although was another matter. "You think we should join them?" Hermione asked, once he had straightened his own robes.

"It is our wedding day. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would we?"

She fingered his wedding band around her pinkie finger. It was large and she had to constantly keep checking to make sure it had not fallen off. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation of placing it on his hand, finally. "No, we wouldn't. It would be awfully rude."

Draco's grey eyes bore into hers and she felt her breath catch. "Then … are you ready to become my wife?"

She found she could not respond, but her brilliant smile gave him all the answer he needed. Her stomach fluttered from either a side effect of their mating or from the baby she carried dancing in agreement. Emotion flooded over her as she took his pre-offered arm.

Like there was possibly any other answer to give to such a question. "Yes. I'm ready."

They walked arm in arm into the middle of the same clearing they had expressed their love for the first time. The small gathering of family and friends stood as they greeted the couple emerging from the woods.

Draco pulled a leaf from her once-perfect, but now slightly tussled coif. He dropped it to the ground and she winked at him in secret.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart… … …_

~*~*~Fin~*~*~

_A preview of "The Animal Unleashed" is below. If you want it, just let me know. If not, then they live happily ever after - L_

"Hermione, grab Vega and Cassie." Hermione Malfoy stared at Draco in confusion, before he ordered, "Get back in the house, now!" The harshness of his voice did not match the soft summer breeze their small family had been previously enjoying. Hermione could hear the undercurrent of a growl enter his throat and she turned from his side in a flash.

Hermione did not question her husband as she dropped to one knee to grab their one year-old twin girls. Their blonde curls tickled her face and they laughed, oblivious to the dangerous tone that had entered their father's voice. She tried to mask her fear, so they would not pick it up. Even at slightly past a year old, both of their girls were highly attuned to their parents' emotion: their wolf trait was manifesting early, it seemed. She carried a child in each arm and had one fearful second to look over her shoulder before she entered the house.

Hermione could feel the pull between her and her mate sharpen and immediately tuned into his emotions. Fear. Anger. A threat. She could not imagine who would provoke such a reaction in her husband. In the short two years they had been married, they lived in peace in the countryside. Their only visitors to the new Malfoy estate had been Draco's mother and her friends. No one else knew where they lived.

Hermione longed to go with him, to stand beside him, but looking down at their daughters, she knew she could not leave their side. She pulled Vega and Cassie close to her chest, the fierce need to protective their young overwhelming her. She rolled her shoulders back in irritation at the same time her husband did. She bid her wolf patience as she watched her husband's wand drop into his hand.

His head turned instinctively to the left and she watched as he raised his wand in warning. His mouth moved, but she could barely make out his words over the chatter of their daughters beneath her. But it did not matter. As soon as the woman, all sleek and graceful and _alive_, stepped out of the thicket, she knew.

Hermione could only watch in disgusting shock as Astoria Greengrass moved from the edge of the forest towards her husband. The need to run towards him doubled.

"Mummy, hurt!" Vega wailed beneath her. Hermione blinked. Looking down at the girl, she released her hold on the toddler's tiny wrist. Hermione had tightened her grip out of fear. Fear for her children. Fear for her husband. Fear for their quiet peace that had just been shattered.

They had to get out of there, _now_. For just beyond the gloating Astoria, Hermione watched as a pack of wolves, at least fifty in number, materialized from the woods. They varied in color from the deepest ebony to a dusty sandy hue. All of them were growling and primed for war. Astoria had gone and recruited herself an army.


End file.
